Rose and Thorn
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: Leah goes back to hogwarts and sees her ex boyfriend draco.sorry, not a good summary.WARNING: some twilight crossover
1. Chapter 1

_It was a cold summer night in the forest somewhere in England. It was dark, chilly and felt a little moist. I never intended to go here. In the forest, that is._

_Because lots of wild creatures lurk here, it's their abode. Just to be safe, I sat behind fallen tree trunks together with harry, Bella, Jacob, and the cullens. We tried to be quiet until rescue came especially that I was injured. Everything wasn't supposed to happen, not at all. To be honest, I never wanted to be here._

It all started two weeks ago at San Francisco, California. I live there with my retired policeman father, and two older brothers. I, on the other hand, am 16 years old and I'm on my third year in high school. Okay, enough about that. We're here to learn why I ended up in the woods. Well, two words: vampires and werewolves. They just couldn't get along. They always fight whether whose clan should exist and whose not. If you ask me, neither of them should. Well, hello, Vampires and werewolves? Yeah right. They're supposed to be fiction, only in movies or books. But, no. they're real. And if they'll exist, they should live together in peace. So, I told them to pack their things and we'll be going to London. I'll be taking them to a place where creatures like them live.

It was very sunny in California and we were already in the airport. My family didn't come, but my college slash journalist boyfriend, Kevin Doyle, came.

He placed his right hand on my cheek and kissed me.

"Will you be gone long?" he asked sadly and brushed my uneven brown bangs away from my face.

I smiled at him and shook my head, "Of course not. I'll only be there overnight"

The announcer said that our flight was ready. Kevin and I hugged for a long moment before I joined my unusual friends. I sat beside the window and I instantly took a nap. I knew it would take many hours to arrive and I wanted to rest. Hours and hours later, we finally arrived. It wasn't as sunny as it was back in California. I took my luggage and went out with the others.

Damn it was cold! And to think that it was already summer.

I was even wearing a blue fitted shirt and brown board shorts. Yeah, it was not really a good idea.

London was great. I wanted to roam around and see interesting things, but I remembered the reason why I was here. After the plane trip, I led them to the train station. The place we were looking for is a bit far.

"Platform nine and three quarters? There's no such thing!" Bella argued, looking as pale as ever.

I rolled my eyes and faced my friend, "You can't believe there's such a place, but you believe in vampires and werewolves."

There was a chuckle behind Bella and she looked annoyed as she punched Jacob in the arm.

There weren't much people in the station and I walked forward looking for something; the way to platform nine and three quarters. I reached platforms nine and ten and I signaled the others to walk faster towards the concrete barrier.

"Well," I started with a grin, "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and clutched to their things.

"Okay, all you have to do is walk towards the wall" I instructed.

Unsurprisingly, they didn't seem to think that I was talking nonsense and just followed. One by one, they ran toward the concrete wall and disappeared in an instant. I was the only one left and I can feel my heart thumping so hard. Seriously, I didn't know if I could still do it. But, I just closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could. In an instant, I was on the other side of London; a mystical place. It might look like an ordinary train station, but you'll instantly notice the people around you that'll make you think twice. Long black robes, pointy hats, and wands. There were witches and wizards everywhere and my companions looked a bit amazed.

"Never thought that witches existed" Edward said, standing stiffly from behind.

I snorted and looked at him with a mocking smile, "That's a bit ironic"

He just grinned.

We went inside the big train to take another trip. We were on our way to Hogwarts. Yeah, how can a girl, like me, know such a place? Hmm, let's just say I'm also a freak of nature. To be honest, my late mom's side of the family has a touch of…magic. Her mom was a witch; her sisters are modern witches from California which qualifies me as witch. I found out that I'm different from other kids when I suddenly pushed someone without me touching him. I just swung my hand and the boy flew away. My aunts, who are known as the charmed ones, helped me control these powers and to keep it from my family. What a great way to live a teenage life. Ugh.

I'd been to Hogwarts…two years ago. I became a student and it was really fun; using wands, riding brooms, watching quidditch, etc.

But, I never wanted to stay. After two and a half years, I went back to California and continued to be a normal girl. I am still human. I wanted to be ordinary.

The train started to slow down.

I was so exhausted from the trip that my mind was spinning as I got down the train. The station was in front of a forest. There was no cab anywhere, as if they have that. I was instructed to wait there with the others for somebody to fetch us. Luckily, I brought some books with me. When we left, it was already the start of summer classes and I was helping out some seniors with their science project.

As I read about each constellation, which is my favorite, I heard a tumbling sound of a bench that nearly made me jump out of my seat. I looked at my far right and saw Jacob and Edward very angry. Bella tried to calm them, but it was no use. They instantly dashed off to the forest.

"NO!" I shouted and ran to their side, horrified.

With my shrill, Bella seemed paler as usual, "What, what is it?"

"That forest is forbidden and there are a lot of dangerous creatures there!"

I didn't waste another moment and went deep inside the forest to look for the two jerks. Honestly, I hate the both of them. They couldn't get along even just for a second. Bella and Carlisle kept on apologizing when they noticed my irritated look. Sorry, but I just couldn't hide it.

_Edward! Jacob!_

The sun was nearly setting and we still haven't found them as we continue calling out their names. I walked deeper through the forest and finally sensed a fight ahead of us. The time we arrived, Jacob and Edward looked so tired from fighting. I was so mad! I rolled my hands into fists as I approached them.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound and breaking twigs. Bella screamed and when I turned around, my eyes widened and I was knocked down. Something attacked me, all right. I was just not sure what it was. I can hear the others fighting the creatures that attacked me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Emmet throwing tiny creatures like a football. It was goblins, very scary looking creatures. I tried to stand up, but I felt a sting on my right leg. There was red sticky liquid gushing out and I felt weaker. I closed my eyes and attempted to stand again.

"Leah, look out!" Alice shouted, still busy fighting the goblins.

I looked at her and to my left. To my surprise, a goblin was running towards me like mad! I didn't know what to do and just closed my eyes.

"Stupefy!"

The goblin instantly dropped unconscious to the ground and witnessing that, the other goblins ran like cowards. That moment, I thought it was the last of me, but someone saved me.

"Leah?"

I opened my eyes as I heard a familiar voice called out my name. It was guy, about my age with black hair, blue eyes and has a scar on his forehead. He was wearing a green open polo, gray shirt underneath, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. I couldn't deny that I was so happy to see the boy. I opened my arms wide and he quickly knelt down to my side and hugged me.

"I'm so glad to see you, harry!" I whispered to his ear while I sobbed.

Harry Potter is my first cousin. Both our late moms are sisters. I'm very close to him, really. We both went to Hogwarts two years ago and we're at the same house. I told him all my secrets that I couldn't tell my dad or brothers. I consider harry as brother. The sun was finally out and it'll be dangerous if we continued on. So we decided to lay low and hide under big piles of tree trunks until rescue came for us. And that's how we ended in the forest.

We're still in the forest and I don't know if I could still make it to Hogwarts. Blood continues to gush out of my leg that I feel numb already. I feel uncomfortable at the moment; sharp grasses making my body itchy, the moist ground, the swaying of scary looking trees. I slowly lean at harry to my right and slowly closes my eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry. It was our fault" I heard Edward tell harry.

"It's all right. What's important is that she's safe" harry explained. "I'm happy that she's back here, though"

"She's been here before?" jasper asked.

"Yeah, two years ago, but, something happened that made her leave"

I realize that harry didn't want to elaborate more on the subject. He was right, something made me leave; an event that nearly killed me in the inside. I had a wizard boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, who died during my fourth year in Hogwarts.

A few hours later, I can hear voices from somewhere behind the tall trees. Harry stood up and took out his wand to cast the _lumos_ spell. In an instant, there is a white light at the tip of his wand. He instructs us to keep quiet and so we did. The voices are getting closer and clearer. They are calling harry's name and I also recognized the voices.

From behind the trees, I saw a big yellow light approaching us.

"Harry, thank heavens you're safe!" a girl shouted in relief and jumped on harry's arms.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you" the guy said.

Harry is so glad to see them, but he went to me that the girl gasped in surprise. Hermione granger is one of my closest girl friends in Hogwarts. She ran to me and couldn't explain how she is feeling at the moment. It's like she wants to shout at me, but she's happy.

"You're really back, after two years. I can't believe it!" Hermione shrieked and crushed me on her arms.

I couldn't pull her back because I feel so weak and just let out a soft moan.

Thud. Thud.

It sounds like a giant's footsteps. Well, it was hagrid, carrying a big lantern.

"What do we have here? I thought it's only yeh cousin who's coming?" hagrid asked looking at me then to harry.

"Well, I didn't know either" harry answered.

"Okay then, we have to get yeh all to Hogwarts or yeh be in trouble" hagrid explained as he carried me off the ground.

As soon as we arrived at the castle, the cullens and Jacob look stunned. All the lights are on, presumably because it's supper already. Hagrid stopped in front of the stairs and instructs harry with what to do.

"Okay, you three go the great hall before yeh three get in trouble and tell professor Mcgonagall that the vampires and werewolf are here while I take Leah to the hospital wing"

Harry just nodded and walked away with the others while hagrid and I headed to the hospital wing. The wing is very quiet and the nurse seems pretty please that she finally has something to do.

Hagrid puts me down on the bed and the little fat nurse with brown short locks checks on my bleeding leg.

"Goblin bite, I see. You know, this doesn't happen usually" the nurse explained and went to her desk.

On top are many bottles of what seems to be are medicines. It all looks disgusting. She took a small white bottle and opened it.

"Now, this might sting a bit" she warned and puts a single drop on my fresh wound.

AHHHHH!!!

I keep on screaming and kicking in pain and hagrid tried to control me. I didn't sting a _bit_, it sting a lot!

Meanwhile, while I was crying in pain, the great hall is in a joyous mood. The students are busy eating supper and professor Mcgonagall is not in her seat. She must be taking care of the visitors already. The door of the great hall is wide open that I took a peek. Yeah, I forced myself to get away from that torturous hospital wing. She was going to give me pumpkin juice! And I swear it didn't look like one. I looked at every house's tables and saw my old friends I haven't seen for awhile; from hufflepuff to slytherin. I didn't intend to stay much longer because I have to get back to California. But, as I was about to leave, someone from Gryffindor called out my name. Everyone looked at me and boy did I feel stiff. I didn't realize that I was blushing and sweating already. Being the center of attention is very creepy.

I walked in slowly and they were all staring and whispering about me then I looked ahead. Professor Dumbledore smiled then stood up.

"It's been two years since one of Hogwarts' brightest student left. And now, let us all welcome back gryffindor's Leah Wilson!" he said and applauded.

Applause.

I can hear it echo all over the place and everyone shouting for joy. It is very flattering, really, to hear a crowd rejoice for me. When I was about to sit down, two girls came running toward me and nearly knocked me down. Their screams are deafening and the hugs are bone crushing.

"Leah, I missed you so much! It's been so long!"

"Faye is right, you didn't even wrote to us"

I realized that they were my best friends Faye and Mira. Faye smith is a pure muggle from hufflepuff and has short blonde hair with red highlights. Her side bangs is on the left and her short hair is always tied up in a ponytail. The other girl is Hydra Mira Malfoy. Yes, who would've thought a malfoy would befriend a half muggle like me? Well, Mira is a bit different from her cousin, Draco. She can be arrogant, but still friendly and approachable. As a malfoy, she beloings to slytherin. She has long blonde wavy hair and always wears a green velvet headband to separate her bangs to her long hair. Her eyes are deep emerald green.

"I'm sorry, both of you" I apologized sincerely.

The two already forgave me and they went back to their own tables and would want to hear my story some other day. As for me, I took a moment to sit on gryffindor's table. It felt nice since I missed this other half of me so much. I sat between Ginny and Hermione and other bunch of girls. They started to ask me so many questions. How am I doing? What am I up to? Have I recovered after cedric's death? Do I have a new boyfriend?

Their questions start to spin around my head and then I felt someone kiss me on my left cheek. I looked over my left shoulder then to my right, while I touch my cheek. Draco malfoy is walking formally on his way to the slytherin table alongside Crabbe and goyle. He looked back at me with a small smile.

"I can't believe he did that to you" Hermione hissed.

Ginny then faced her, "Well, don't worry. We're sure that he has no chance on Leah. She's smart enough to pick the right guy. Right, Leah?"

I was still surprise with what happened and just nodded.

The truth is Ginny is wrong. I'm not smart enough, that I've fallen for Draco Malfoy. The enemy of my cousin and the one who keeps insulting our friends and the one whose father wants to kill harry. Now how can I be smart? How can I still like a guy who hates the person around me? I really don't know. To be honest, when-cedric- wasn't my boyfriend yet, I already have this thing for Draco. When I'm around him, he's different; sweet, caring, a different Draco. Not many people know about my feelings for him except harry and Mira.

After supper, all students went out of the great hall and I even saw Pansy Parkinson giving me a glare. I was the last one to leave. I am thinking of leaving Hogwarts now without anyone knowing. When I reached the door of the great hall, I got startled to see someone leaning on the right side of the wall. It was none other than Draco. I must say, it feels really awkward seeing your ex-boyfriend after a long time. I couldn't look directly in his eyes and my fingers starts to intertwine.

Draco chuckled a bit and walked towards me in his slytherin uniform excluding the robe.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Huh? What?" I asked, quite not sure with what we're talking about.

"I mean your leg"

"Ah, oh" I uttered and look down on my bandaged leg, "It's nothing, really. Just a little accident in the forest awhile ago"

When I looked up to see his reaction, I got surprised. Again.

His lips caught mine and his slender warm hands grabbed my arms gently. My heart beat starts to rise, like any moment now I could pass out. He let go of me and watch my reaction. He giggled a bit. I bet I must look stupid with my face all red and I smiled too.

"It seems like everyone missed you, including me" he said, tucking my hair behind my left ear.

"I-I missed you too, a lot" I answered softly, though we are the only ones on the entire corridor, until now.

Professor Mcgonagall appeared from behind us and approached me.

"Ah, Ms. Wilson, your friends are quite not aware that their species can live together. I suggest that they stay here for awhile"

"Okay professor" was all I could say.

"How about you, until when are you staying, because I'm sure that you'll love the new lessons?"

I could sense that Draco is looking at me waiting for my answer too, "Uh, not yet sure, really"

"Very well, then. Go to your house for the night and-Mr. Malfoy, what are you still doing here?"

Seriously, she just noticed Draco is present just now.

"I just wanted to accompany Leah, ma'am" Draco answered politely.

I saw professor Mcgonagall's reaction. She's feeling strange with the way Draco is acting. "Very well, it's getting late"

"Come on, I'll take you to your house" Draco suggested and took my hand as we walk.

As we walk, I didn't speak. I just let Draco lead me to where we are going. We arrived at gryffindor's door and Draco faced me. He tilted my face and kissed me again. I slowly touch his right cheek and kiss him back again and again. I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I can't help it. We stopped already and I traced the outline of his soft lips that makes me tingle.

"Goodnight" I whispered.

Draco didn't answer and just kissed my fingers and before I knew it, he left already. I went inside the Gryffindor and instantly fell on the red sofa in the common room. I stared at the ceiling as my eyelids feel a little heavy. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of it should have. That's another reason why I didn't want to go back; it's hard to leave them. It's hard to leave my friends, my cousin, and Draco. I am in a middle of a crisis.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't realize I fell asleep and that it was morning already. The students are already in their uniforms and ready to get to class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled me out of the sofa and forced me to get in my uniform.

"Uh, yeah, about that" I didn't know how to tell them that I'm leaving already, but I tried to say it in a nice way, "I'm sort of not staying here"

The three of them gasped and harry marched towards me, spitting all the questions.

"What, why aren't you staying?" he asked me furiously, as if he's going to punch me if I give him the wrong answer.

I feel so little and closed an eye, just in case, harry punches me.

"I'm so sorry, but the plan is that I'll just take my friends here then I'm out" I said quickly.

Besides, my family would be worried and I'll be missing a lot in school. Harry calmed himself and turned his back on me. He went out without a word and so did Ron and Hermione. I could tell that they're disappointed that I'm like ignoring them already. Before I left the Gryffindor house, I took a bath and changed clothes; something suitable for the weather like a purple long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and sneakers.

I also took off my bandage already and realized that it didn't leave a single mark like there was no wound at all. That is something I can't explain either, whenever I get injured, it doesn't leave any scars.

After changing, I carried my back pack and went out to tell professor Mcgonagall that I'll be on my way. The corridors are filled with students and I cross my fingers that I won't bump to anyone I know.

I'm starting to feel paranoid already! What if I bump onto Mira, Faye or Luna? How could I tell them that I'm leaving when I just got here after two years of disappearance? Ugh. Too many _what if_ questions damaging my brain that I did bump into someone. Not my friends, not my friends, not my friends.

"I am so sorry!" I said sincerely and looked at the person.

It made me quite speechless. It wasn't my friends (thank you very much) but definitely, I've seen her. Fortunately, the woman thinks the same.

"Good morning, Ms. Haliwell" a student said.

I knew it, but could it be?

"M-mom?" I stuttered, still standing in the crowded hallway in front of the woman.

I feel such a moron calling her "mom" when I know that she's dead. But, she really looks like her; the long black hair, green eyes, and red lips.

"Hi dear" the woman said.

I suddenly hugged her tight and couldn't stop crying. It really is my mom, Pricilla Haliwell. I never really met because she died when she gave birth to me.

"Aren't you mad at me?" mom asked.

I looked confuse, "Why would I be?"

"Hmm, I dunno. Because I died early and you never experienced having a mom"

"It wasn't your fault you died. Besides, dad said you're always looking after us"

Mom snorted a bit with what I said, "Still the charmer, I see?"

I was about to ask some more questions, but someone pulled her away.

"Let's talk later!" mom shouted and gave me a flying kiss.

My heart starts to thump much louder and I feel like shouting. But instead, I marched on my way to the field and sat on the bench in a seesaw position. My mind is so mixed up that I didn't even notice that someone is already sitting in front of me- Draco.

"Why the long face?" he asked curiously, sitting on the same position as I am.

I sighed and looked at him in a miserable way, "Can you hug me?"

Draco isn't bothered with my favor and locked me in his slender arms. His body is so warm that it reminded me of summer in California. Anytime now I could fall asleep in his arms.

"I wish we're always like this" I said in a whisper.

Draco squeezed me tighter and kissed me on the neck, "Me too"

I'm quite surprised he kissed me, but maybe because there aren't any students around.

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked, looking up at his gorgeous face.

"My class doesn't start until ten" he answered coolly.

"Do you mind accompanying me to professor Mcgonagall's office?"

Draco thinks for a moment and I'm just staring at his face. His blonde hair is a bit getting blown by the wind, his deep blue eyes are like gems and that pink lips of him that hypnotizes me most of the time. If I leave now, I'm sure I'll miss him more-big time.

He looked back at me after his thinking. He kissed me for a moment then pulled me up from the bench. We walked together on our way to Professor Mcgonagall's office with our hands intertwined. I was holding his hand like I never want to let him go.

The hallways are pretty quiet now that classes started already. Unlike in my muggle school, the hallway is always noisy. It's more strict here than back home. At last, we have arrived at the end of the hallway in front of a big brown door. I went forward to knock, but before I could, the door swings open.

Professor Mcgonagall is sitting on her desk, busy writing some kind of letter and stopped as soon as she saw me. She fixed her glasses and looked at Draco then to me. She must've notice also that we're holding hands.

"Ah, Ms. Wilson, come in" she finally said and fixed the stock of papers on her desk.

I let go of Draco's hand and he told me that he'll be waiting for me. As I went in, the door behind me closed by itself.

"Take a seat, dear" professor Mcgonagall offered pointing at the brown wooden chair.

She stood up and walked around the room as I take my seat. As usual, she is wearing her emerald green robe.

"I've already tasked hagrid on personally accompanying you back to London since your flight would be today" she told me.

Three hours to go and my flight will be leaving for the US.

"Yeah, about that" I said, sounding very unsure, "I want to stay for awhile"

Why wouldn't I want to stay? My friends are here so as harry, my mom and Draco. Surely, I want to spend more time with them.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Professor M. asked seriously.

I've made up my mind and very sure about it that I nodded, "But, I need an explanation to my family and school why I'll be gone. And clothes too"

Professor M. smiled and my eyes followed her back to her desk. She raised the letter she was doing awhile ago and starts to fold it already.

"I had a feeling you'd say that that I've already taken care of it"

My smile reached my ears, I could feel it. I jumped out of the chair and literally hugged professor M. so tight. She was kind of stunned and just patted me on my back.

"I'm sure you already know that your mom is here, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes, professor" I answered.

"And I've been noticing that you've been spending a lot of time with Mr. Malfoy"

I suddenly felt in trouble, but professor M. smiled at me.

"I hope you'll be the reason he'll be different from the other Malfoys"

I just nodded, thanked her, and went out excitedly. I saw Draco sitting on a bench, his back facing me. I crept behind him then I shouted 'Boo!' which had no use, and wrapped my arms over his shoulders.

"How's your talk?" he asked, pulling me from his back and made me sit on his lap.

My hands are still around him and his arms around my waist.

"It was great" was all I could say and hugged him really tight.

I can't wait to tell harry and the others the good news, but I'm sure dead when I get back home. Just when I was getting comfortable on Draco's lap, I remembered something. Mom's somewhere in Hogwarts and I think I heard that she's needed in the kitchen awhile ago. I got up and so did Draco, clutching his bag.

"Listen, I'll just look for someone" I told him, swinging our hands, "You go to your class now and I'll be seeing you later"

Draco nodded, "Okay, I love you" he said before letting me go.

Okay, it caught me off guard. I suddenly became speechless while he giggled.

He poked my nose and brushed his hair back, "You don't have to answer the same thing, you know" he reminded me.

My face turned red and I just waved goodbye as we both went on our opposite ways. Draco knows very well that I'm having a little problem with saying the words 'I love you'. He also knows that I have a new boyfriend after Cedric Diggory. It might sound slutty that I have a boyfriend, but I'm having a relation with another guy, but it's not. I'm in a teenager decision making stage. I have to pick between my boyfriend for two years and my lover for almost five years. Honestly, I like Draco more. If I could, I'll want him to be my boyfriend, but half of me don't. First off, he's the enemy of harry and almost all of the malfoys work for Voldemort and wants to kill harry. Of course I wouldn't let them do that. As I think about that, I already arrived at the great hall and there were only a few witches and wizards. I looked around when someone called me.

Mom was the one who called me and kept on waving. I walked forward the great hall and to the table where the staff eats. As soon as I got there, mom wrapped me once more in her arms. For a dead person, she's still warm. Her smell is so sweet like a bouquet of flowers. I didn't want to let her go.

"Oh, dear, you've grown a lot and so beautiful!" she praised and looked at me from head to toe.

I felt so flattered and didn't know what to say. I'm kind of shy right now, since this is our first meeting. Kind of awkward… she's dead.

"So, how is it possible-"looking at her quite confused, I didn't know how to end it, "That you still breathe?"

Mom grabbed my arm and took a sit on the Gryffindor table, facing each other.

"Oh, that? I really don't know either" she answered and made her think how it happened, "Well, what's important is I'm here to be with you"

"This is so unbelievable. I finally have a mom to talk to!" someone I could talk to when I have serious problems.

Mom leaned forwards, looking at me with a grin. The kind that makes you feels guilty of something though you really didn't do anything.

"So, tell me about this Kevin guy" she said, very interested.

That's the one thing I don't like about dead people. They tend to check up on you, without you noticing it, and finds out everything. The great hall starts to get warmer as the sun is high up in the sky. I looked at her with my sharp gaze.

"What things did you exactly found out from me?" I asked.

Mom closed her eye while she thinks harder. As she does that, I observed her. She's wearing a maroon plunging blouse, black slacks and her hair is loose. I suddenly remembered that it's the same clothes she's wearing in the picture at dad's room.

"Let me see" mom suddenly talked, "I know that you left Hogwarts because of what happened to Cedric. Now, you have a journalist boyfriend whom you're having problems. Honestly, I like that Draco guy for you"

"O-kay, why is that you only know my love life?"

She grinned, "I only like the juicy ones"

Juicy ones, hah! Who'd ever thought that the dead likes knowing other people's love lives?

"How long have you actually been here?" I suddenly asked her.

"For three years and I love it here, my sisters already know that I'm here"

"That's great, I'm sure dad would also be happy if he knew, but I guess he'll just freak out" the thing is, mom kept her other side from dad.

She didn't tell him that she's a witch or anything.

Mom looks at her watch and realized that she's late for something.

"I almost forgot I have to go to hogsmeade" she said and stood up.

I also stood up then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Classes will be ending soon, so you'll be with your friends first. See you later, hon"

I just waved with a smile, as I watch her run out of the great hall. She was right, classes are ending. Rooms opened and crowds of young witches and wizards in black robes filled the hallway.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are there talking to each other: I guess they must've had an exam. I walked briskly through the crowd and hugged harry tight when I reached him. He, on the other hand, is quite startled.

"L-Leah, what are you still doing here? I thought you'll be leaving?" he said, looking at me very confused.

I let him go and I couldn't stop smiling as I am about to tell and the others the good news, "I'll be staying for the school year!"

Hermione and I started to scream while harry and Ron punched me on the arms in excitement. They must've forgotten that I'm a girl. The four of us walked together and Luna lovegood, Ginny weasley, and Mira Malfoy also approached us. I've never felt this excited for so long.

I joined them in their next class which is potions and we ended up being scolded by professor snape. In all of the classes, we just talked and talked even Hermione wasn't listening to the teacher. We're just happy that we're all together again. Lunch time has arrived and I sat between Ginny and Hermione while Ron and harry are across me. As always, the table is filled with appetizing food. I don't even know what to get first, Fred and George started to tell about their pranks that I've missed and I couldn't stop laughing. Seriously, they're the greatest pranksters I've ever met. While harry is eating, he noticed that I'm separating everything from my plate; the chicken, potato, carrot, etc.

"Uh, Leah, why are you separating the food?" harry asked and everyone looked at me. I just continued to separate it all.

"Well, I found out that I'm not physically fit" well, it shows. I always feel sick or dizzy under the sun; I get tired easily when I run a few meters. My brothers thought I'm anorexic because even if I eat five cups of rice, two burgers, large fries, ice cream and all, my weight doesn't change.

Most girls envy me about that.

"I'm allergic to certain food" I continued, "Carrots, peas, liver, and some sea foods"

Ginny patted my back feeling quite sorry, "Too bad, it must be hard of you"

"Well, I'll get use to it"

"But someone here needs some diet"

Everyone looked beside harry; Ron is busy eating the whole chicken that his face is full of sauce already. He noticed that we were all looking at him.

"Wha?" he mumbled.

The twins slapped him on the head and the chicken fell back on his plate, "You're a pig!"

We all laughed and continued eating. Everyone is in a joyous mood again like the night I arrived. I looked over the professors' table and I saw hagrid just came in. he looked at me with a smile and a thumbs up. Guess that he just arrived from the muggle world for my things. Wow, I'm really hungry that my plate is almost clean (Except for the ones I can't eat) it's time for dessert which is a big slice of fudge cake! I so wanted to dig in already, but I can hear someone calling me in a whisper. I looked around and saw three girls at the end of our house's table. They're calling me, all right. And wants me to go fast.

I excused myself and walked briskly towards them, "This better be worth leaving a big fudge cake" I told them.

Faye, Mira, and Cho are just grinning at me then suddenly pulled me out of the great hall. We were running up the stairs and sooner or later, we are in the library. We walked pass by a student surrounded by floating books then we went at the end of the last row of shelves. It's the place where we usually talk about girl stuffs. I sat on the third step of a ladder while the three of them are on the floor.

"So, how've you been?" Mira is the first to ask.

"Great, I've been normal for the past three years" I shared.

"How about your new boyfriend?" Cho asked and they were all eager to hear what I have to say.

I gulped, "Great?"

"What do you mean 'Great?'?"

"Uh-oh, I think she's having problems with who she really wants to call a boyfriend" Faye answered confidently.

Yeah, aside from harry and Mira, Faye and Cho also know about Draco. I buried my face on my palm and moaned that made the librarian hush us down.

"So, you still have feelings for my cousin?" Mira whispered.

I just nodded.

"Then why don't you just pick him?"

Faye rolled her eyes and elbowed Mira on the side, "FYI, most of your relatives works for you-know-who and wants to kill harry. Draco's family is one of them"

"Oh, yeah. Wow, it'll be a tough decision"

"Besides" I finally butted in, "Draco already has Pansy Parkinson"

Cho giggled and holds my hand, "Sweetie, they've been over since you left"

Wow, that's new.

Mira nodded and looked so excited, "After you left, Draco already dumped Pansy. He told me that there's only one girl he likes"

The four of us walked out of the library and they were all trying to cheer me up. All of a sudden, they stopped walking and I looked up. He's like following me around.

"Well, I remember that Cho and I have things to do. See ya!" Faye said and winked at me as she left with Cho.

"See you later, Leah. Take good care of her, dear cousin" Mira said, walking away.

I am left here, in the hallway, with Draco. He grabs my hand and we start to walk. Most of the seventh year students passing by are talking about us. Everyone knows that I'm not a pure blood, but Draco is with me. We went out of the castle and to the lake beside the greenhouse. Draco puts his bag down on the wooden platform and we both sat down and I looked at my reflection on the lake. Pretty stupid looking, I must say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, leaning backward.

I am not sure with what he's talking about, "What is?"

"The one that keeps bothering you"

I looked away from him and leaned on my knees. I didn't realize that the place is really nice. The lake is clean that you can see water fairies playing, beyond the lake is the forest and behind us is a big weeping willow. The whole place is quiet and serene. Suddenly, Draco pulled me again and his arms around me, but I didn't change my position.

"Are you mad that I took you from your friends?" he asked.

"No! I can never be mad at you" I exclaimed.

"Then what is it?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him curiously, "Do you really like me?"

Draco snorted like it was some kind of trick question, "Like you? You know how much I love you. I simply adore you"

Those words went on and on inside my head. _I simply adore you._

I groaned and buried my face on my palms. This is so much torture and I can't handle it anymore.

"What's wrong, you're making me worry?" Draco protested.

"This, all these; it's madness!" I finally said, "I have a boyfriend back home, but I can't keep away from you. My feelings for you never changed. It's torturing me!"

Draco hugged me and I slowly felt more relaxed. He's really an amazing guy.

While gently stroking my back, Draco spoke, "Do you think this boyfriend of yours is the one?"

Honestly, I don't know and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"We had a lot of misunderstandings and even broke up" I shared.

"Really, what happened?"

"Kevin is already twenty one, the same age as my brother. Because of the big age gap, we had a lot of misunderstandings. He also gets jealous a lot. When we broke up, I wanted to see you"

"Then why didn't you?"

He tilted my chin and I could see in his eyes how broken he is.

"Because I never wanted to go back here, all I can remember are bad memories"

Yes, even at the moment, I could picture Cedric's lifeless body. It haunted me once more. Draco understood how I am feeling and just hugged me tight again.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked back together to the castle and mostly everyone is in their own houses. As usual, Draco accompanied me until in front of the fat lady. I faced the God like guy and kissed him on the cheek for awhile.

"I just wish you could decide already" Draco said.

He ran down the stairs and I waved goodbye with a smile.

"Honestly, I think that he's the only cute one in slytherin" the fat lady said and opened up the secret door.

When I went in, the common room is pretty crowded. Almost everyone is hanging out. On the contrary, I wanted some time alone to think about some stuff. But, harry saw me.

He's sitting in one corner with a potion book on his hand when he made me sit. I sat across him and leaned on the small coffee table in a glum manner.

"You seem depressed. Is it because of the fudge cake?" he asked, smiling.

I almost forgot I didn't have the chance to eat it because of the girls.

"No, it's not that" I sighed, "It's Draco"

We tried to tone down our voices since only a few people know about my relationship with Draco. Harry leaned on the table too and looked serious.

"Did the two of you have a fight?" he asked, like an older brother, though we are both sixteen.

"No, we didn't. It's just that I still like him"

"What's new about that?"

"Harry, I already have a boyfriend"

"But you like Draco more?"

I remorsefully nodded. The conversation is a bit awkward since it's harry's enemy we're talking about. But harry doesn't seem to mind. He still finds a way to help me out. At the middle of our discussion, Hermione butted in, handing me a scrolled letter.

"Sorry to disturb you, but here's a letter from Hydra---I mean Mira" she said and excused herself.

I looked at the letter and saw my name written in cursive letters. Mira never writes this way.

"I think this is from Draco" I whispered to harry.

"What does it say?" he asked.

I unfolded the letter and read line by line that only harry and I could hear.

Leah,

I just can't stop thinking of you. Meet me at the library as soon as you get this.

Draco

Harry snorted a bit and couldn't believe that it's Draco who wrote it. It doesn't sound like him at all. I also snorted a bit and looked at harry.

"We were just together before I came here" I said.

"Wow, he's very---different---around you" he said.

I folded the letter back and looked at him innocently, "Should I go?"

"Of course, and tell me everything"

"Okay, see you later" I said and ran out.

The library is still at the other building that I had to run faster. When I arrived, the library wasn't empty. There are actually students who are studying during their breaks. It wasn't hard to look for Draco since he stays where I and the girls usually hang out. Finally, I saw him sitting on the ladder, reading some book. I slowly approached him with a smile and sat beside him.

"You made it" Draco said while closing the book.

"Of course I did" I answered and intertwined my fingers with his, "Seriously, you missed me already when we were only together hours ago?"

"Well that wasn't enough compared with the two years you vanished"

"Oh, right. Sorry"

"It's alright. Anyways, why don't you just dump your boyfriend?"

I am so surprised with what he said, like it was that simple to break someone's heart. Maybe it was easy for him to dump Pansy. "And what, tell him I found a new one in England?"

"I'm _not_ new. You knew me before him. I thought you like me too?"

"So much, but you know that our situation is complicated. You can't even introduce me to your parents"

Draco sighed and is annoyed with our situation. I'm annoyed too that we can't go public officially and that there's a possibility that his family kills harry, my friends, and even me. Ugh. Such cruel love.

"I'll introduce you to my parents"

Those words sent chills down my spine, literally. The pure- blooded Malfoys who are apprentices of Lord Voldemort? Great, that sounds welcoming. I've been to the Malfoys before when Draco's family was away. Mira and his older brother, Regulud, invited me for lunch. Mind you, that Mira's family is different from Draco's. I looked at Draco and he's waiting for an answer.

"They'll kill me" I said.

Draco frowned, in the cutest way, and pushed my brown hair, "I won't let them do that to you. At least when I introduce you, we'll be official"

"Won't they be mad at you for seeing a half blood like me?"

"Er, don't worry about that. What's important is we could be together"

I hugged him tight for being such a sweet lover. Honestly, he's better than Kevin Doyle. I let him go and thought about the meeting, "When will we go to your place?"

"This weekend would be great"

"THAT SOON?"

The librarian came to us, annoyed, and Draco covering my loud mouth.

"Sorry about that" Draco said.

Draco let go of me as soon as the librarian left. I tried to compose myself properly.

"Sorry" I whispered, "But that's two days from now"

"Are you worried?"

"Of course I am"

"Well, don't be. I'm here beside you always"

The both of us stood and I ran along to tell harry everything that happened. But on my way to the house, someone blocked my way, the Weasley twins. Fred and George have their sly grins on their faces that meant they're up to something.

"I'm busy and I'm not interested with whatever you're selling" I said quickly.

Fred and George looked at each other, amused.

"What made you think we're selling you something?" Fred asked.

"Honestly, mate, you're pretty assuming" George added.

I rolled my eyes and gave them a chance, "Fine, what do you need?"

George took out something from his pocket and handed it to me. It was a blank map the same as the Mauraudor's map they gave harry two years ago.

"I thought you only had one of this?" I asked.

"This isn't a map of hogsmeade. It's a map of Malfoy Manor" Fred said.

Isn't this a coincidence?

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

The two snickered and folded their arms, "That's a secret"

"And you're giving it to me?"

"Well, you're pretty close to the Malfoys, this might come in handy and since you're a friend to us, it's free of charge" Fred said.

Seriously they aren't useless after all. I promised the both of them to buy their products for giving me something valuable. But for now, I need to tell harry my weekend plan. When I went in, I saw harry making his way to their dorm, but I pulled him. I pushed him down on the red sofa and sat beside him.

"I'm going to his place this weekend"

Harry's eyes widened with what I said and stuttered, "P-pardon?"

"Draco told me he'll introduce me to his parents"

"W-wow, that's a big step. I'm sure you also know that his father is a death eater and so are the other malfoys"

I gulped and nodded, "Yes, I know there's a possibility I can't come out alive"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's alright. You'll cause me more trouble"

"Oh, right"

Harry pats me on the back with a smile, "I'm sure it'll be fine"

"Yeah" I said and took a deep breath.

When night came, I joined Hermione and Ginny on the way to the great hall for supper. The hall is filled with floating candles, the professors are all there with Dumbledore and students went to their seats. The food looks very tempting as always. When we were all eating, Mira suddenly joined in the Gryffindor table carrying a box.

"I never knew you're going to our place" Mira said.

Uh-oh, Hermione and Ginny are giving me the stares.

"What will you do there?" Ginny asked.

"I'll explain later" I simply said.

Mira butted again, "Anyways, I'm lending you my dress. You know how our family likes formality. I'm sure you'll look pretty on these"

Oh my God.

Hermione and Ginny won't stop bugging me on why I'll go to the malfoys. We changed to our pajamas after dinner and the two of them stayed on my bed.

"Well, speak up" Hermione said"

They'll seriously hate me after what I'm about to say.

"Well-"I could see how eager they are to know, "Draco wants to introduce me to his parents"

"Why would he want to do that? Unless-", Hermione gasped in shock as she gets it all, "You're dating him?"

I tried to laugh it out, but the two of them didn't look amused---at all.

"How could you? You know how cruel that guy is!" Ginny exclaimed that made the other girls look at our direction.

"Does anyone know about your relation?" Hermione asked calmly.

I nodded, "harry, Mira, Cho, and Faye"

"What? Why didn't you tell us and Luna?"

"Because I know you wouldn't understand" I explained, "All of you know the cruel side of Draco and you wouldn't agree to what I'm doing. Hermione, you already know that I had a crush on him even before"

Hermione nodded, "Well yeah, but I never thought it'll be this serious. What is harry's reaction?"

"He's okay. He said as long as I'm happy, he wouldn't step up"

"I could not even imagine how you like him"

I giggled as I think and share to them about Draco, "Well, he's sweet. I remember my first year in Hogwarts. His first hello lovestrucked me. He also told me that he liked me the first time he saw me at the great hall. And that he'll make an exception about dating a half-blood like me"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and giggled.

"I think he got you bewitched" Ginny said and laughed.

The three of us laughed and hugged each other. I feel so relieved that they're not so mad about it and I promised them that I would tell Luna.

"Well, as long as you're happy with him, we're okay with it, I think" Hermione shared and Ginny nodded.

Seriously, I fell touched for having great friends, "Thanks a lot, both of you"

"Now, let's see the dress Mira lend you"

Ginny took the box over the desk and placed it on my bed. I kneeled down and as I open it, the other girls gathered around. A lot of oohs and ahhs echoed when I pulled the dress out. It is an emerald silk dress up to the knees with a v-neckline tunic top and backless. Mira also lend me a pair of high heels.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome"

"I bet your date would be very dazzled"

Everyone starts giving me compliments though they haven't seen me wear it. Somehow, my nervousness of meeting Draco's parents vanished. We all started to have a pillow fight and ran around the room. I haven't done this for quite a long time and it feels good.


	4. Chapter 4

The day I'm not really looking forward to have finally arrived. The other students are going to hogsmeade and I badly want to come with them. Hermione and Ginny are already in their casual clothes and they were both staring at me when I already wore the green dress. I suddenly felt conscious.

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

"Okay? You look marvelous! It really shows your curves" Ginny complimented.

I felt my face turn red and I look in front of the mirror. The dress color stands out from my white complexion and Hermione even fixed my hair. She curled it a bit more and tied it in a half pony.

"Come on, I'm sure the others would be thrilled to see you" Hermione said.

I grabbed a small purse where I placed my girly stuff and the map and went out.

Most of the students are at the square, handing out their consents to professor M. I saw harry and Ron nearly choked up with the licorice stick they're eating when they saw me.

"Bloody hell, Leah, is that you?" Ron said surprised.

Hermione elbowed Ron in annoyance and harry seemed pretty ecstatic.

"Leah, you're so pretty" harry said.

"Thanks harry. Have fun at hogsmeade, all right?"

"You too, have fun with your date and take care"

They began to leave, waving goodbye at me, and I saw myself alone. He must've forgotten that today is the day. Nah, that's impossible. He's been bugging me about this day the past few days. Suddenly, I heard someone running from the castle. I turned around and saw Draco wearing an all black formal suit. He looked at me strangely---quite surprised.

"I knew it, I look stupid" I finally said, embarrassed, and felt bummed.

Draco went back to his senses and approached me, "No, you look positively---beautiful"

I smiled for awhile then looked nervous again while he holds my hand, "Do I look presentable enough for your parents?"

"You always do. I'm sure my mother would love you"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm her only child and she really wants to have a daughter. Mother loves it when pansy comes over before. She adores her"

"That's because she's pretty"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, why, do I have a reason to be jealous?"

Draco smirked, "None"

We went out in front of Hogwarts and saw a black carriage waiting for us. The driver opened the door and Draco helped me up.

We sat beside each other and I am holding his hand while I look outside. The only places I've been to are the burrow, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade. I haven't got the chance to wander around other places and this would be a first. Suddenly, I felt him kiss my head which made me look at him.

"What's that for?" I asked curiously.

He twirled his finger around my hair and is smiling, "I'm just glad I met you. It's like a lot of things changed when you came"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, of course"

He kissed me softly on my lips and I allowed him until we reach our destination. I pulled back as soon as I felt the carriage slowing down. I swallowed hard.

"Are we here already?" I asked.

Draco looked at the window and I saw him smiling then he faced me, "Come and see for yourself"

I leaned beside him and my eyes really widened. His house is super big and the garden is as big as a field and even has a lake. In our world, his family could beat Oprah! I am pretty impressed and no wonder his family looks down on other people.

The carriage stopped in front of the mansion and the driver opened the door. Draco went out first and gave me a hand. As soon as I stepped on their grounds, I started to tremble. My heart is beating so hard and I couldn't move. Draco pulled me towards the front, but I wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a concern manner.

"I-I'm scared" I confessed.

He placed his warm hands on my cheeks and kissed me, "It's going to be all right, I promise"

He managed to make me walk and we went up to the porch. When he opened the door, the interior is very dark and quiet. They have three floors, three living rooms and house elves everywhere.

"Come on, let's go see my mom" he suggested.

We walked through the hallway and in a tea room. It felt cozy, but cold, and I heard the clanging of spoon and cups. Draco led me the way and I got nervous when I saw someone on a chair. She is as blonde as Draco and is wearing a formal emerald green dress. She looks classy and presumably Draco's mother. The woman stood up in delight as soon as she saw her only child, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Oh dear, I'm glad you visited" she said with a beautiful voice.

Draco smiled at her mother and his mother looked surprised to see me.

"Mother, this is Leah Wilson" he introduced, "Leah, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy"

I am a bit shaky, but I managed to curtsy to show some respect and smiled, "N-nice to meet you, Madam"

"Charming, is she your new girlfriend?" Mrs. Malfoy asked Draco.

"Yes she is, and I want you and father to meet her" he said looking at me.

Honestly, I didn't know how to react. He introduced me as his girlfriend already.

Mrs. Malfoy examined me from head to toe and I could already imagine what she's thinking. I'm skinny, not pretty, not good for her son, ordinary, and something fishy. But, she smiled at me.

"Such a pretty girl, I must say. But, I'm afraid that your father is busy" she said.

She offered Draco and me a seat and a house elf approached to serve us. I remembered harry mentioning one of the malfoy's elves, Dobby. He is very weird, but friendly. I quietly looked at Draco's direction and saw him smirking at me. I suppressed a smile and look away. Mrs. Malfoy sipped a little from her porcelain cup and damps her mouth with a napkin.

"So, did you two met in the slytherin house?" she asked.

Draco stopped stirring his tea and answered, "No, she's in Gryffindor"

Uh-oh, I really think he shouldn't have said that. When I looked at Mrs. Malfoy, she nearly choked, but tried to act cool.

"That's new, you never brought anyone non-slytherin before" she said.

"That's because they're not like her" Draco said proudly and gave me a smile.

Mrs. Malfoy looked at me with a small smile, "You must be very extraordinary that my son likes you a lot"

"W-well, I'm not sure about that. But I try my best not to be a stereotype" I answered softly.

"Excuse me, I'll just go to the bathroom" Draco said and kissed me on the head before disappearing.

The tea room suddenly became quiet and my chest felt very heavy. Why wouldn't it be? I'm in Draco's house in front of her mother. I'm sure I'm boring her already by this time.

"To be honest---"I was startled when she spoke. She puts her cup down and looks at me, "I like you better than Pansy"

"R-really?" I asked, quite delighted to hear it.

Mrs. Malfoy nodded, "You're a very well mannered girl. Pansy is also well mannered, but oh, when Draco excuses himself-"she looked horrified, "It's like she's eating him up in front of me!"

I nearly spat the tea when I heard the last part and I felt like exploding in anger, "S-she kisses Draco like that in front of you?"

"Yes, a horrifying view, I must say. And more disturbing when they're in his bedroom, the bed was almost crushed"

This time, my face turned so red and tried not to imagine what pansy was doing to Draco. Mrs. Malfoy must've noticed my reaction and offered me freshly baked cookies that appeared on the table.

"Don't worry, it has no nuts or nougat" she shared.

"You know I'm allergic to them?" I asked as I took one and tried to relax.

Mrs. Malfoy nodded her head, "Draco has done a lot of research about you so he wouldn't make a mistake. Dear, you're very special to him. I've never seen him like this before"

"He's very special to me too, madam"

"So, do you love my son?"

I hesitated at first, but smiled, "Yes, I do"

Mrs. Malfoy seemed please and Draco just got back. He sat beside me and looked confused.

"Why are you so red?" he asked.

I didn't realize that my face was still red because of the conversation with Mrs. Malfoy and I looked away.

"Dear, why don't you just show her around the house" she suggested.

Draco agreed and took my hand, "Come on, I'll show you around"

The both of us got up and left the tea room and went upstairs. There weren't much to see because most doors are locked that Draco doesn't even know what's behind it. Draco opened one room on the second floor, a bedroom.

"Is this your room?" I asked.

Draco smiled as I went in. he followed and closed the door behind. The room is simple; a bed, a closet, a bathroom, and a desk. I sat at the edge of his soft bed and I suddenly got mad thinking of him and pansy.

"I can't believe you did it!" I exclaimed, feeling my ears heat up.

On the other hand, Draco seems lost for words as he approached me, "Did what?"

"You, Pansy, and-Urgh!" I am really mad that I couldn't even explain it.

Draco turned red in embarrassment, "Mom told you?!"

"Yes, and it's driving me crazy!"

I think the term 'Jealous' is the more appropriate word. I don't want to talk to Draco or even see his face. It'll just make me mad.

"Are you jealous?" he whispered in my ear so near that I can feel his breath.

I looked back at him, annoyed, almost in tears, "Yes, you already did _it_ with her! How can you expect me not to be jealous when you want me to be your girlfriend, but you already-Urgh!"

"Then let's do it too"

He suddenly pushed me back on the bed, made me squeal, trapping me in place. I felt nervous and the temperature rising.

"I-I don't want to do it. I'm not ready" I whispered and looked away.

Draco moved aside and lie beside me, both of us staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not proud of what I did. Pansy actually put a spell on me so I wouldn't stop her" he confessed, "She just _played_ with me"

I looked at him and saw how depressed he was with what happened before. I should've known what had happened before I got mad at him.

"I'm sorry I got mad" I said and lean my head on his arm, looking sad at him.

Draco looked at me and didn't answer anything. Instead, he reclined on me and starts kissing me all over the face and downwards. His hand travelled on my back, unzipping my green dress and taking it off. Everything went so fast like some roller coaster ride that I didn't realize how it all started. The next thing I knew, I felt cold then warm and I was breathing heavily. I looked at Draco beside me, sweating, topless. This is my first time to have an FK and well, an orgasm.

"I can't believe you did _it_ to me" I said and slapped him weakly on his bare chest.

Draco grinned, "At least you wouldn't be jealous anymore"

I sat up and pulled the blanket over my chest and Draco placed his head on my lap. I start to stroke his blonde hair and I couldn't help, but to admire his handsome face.

"So it's true" I said.

He looked up at me, "The what?"

"The lyrics of one song I heard from the muggle world; one pair of candy lips and bubblegum tongue"

"That's a nice way to put things that I taste like candy"

I giggled a little and suddenly changed the topic.

"Did you really dump her for me?" I asked.

Draco looked at me and smirked, "I did. You are the only girl who loves me. And I'm lucky you weren't wild"

"Was pansy wild?" I asked in shock.

"Remember, she put a spell on me so I couldn't interfere. She made me cry once or twice in pain"

"Aww, my poor baby"

Someone then knocked on the door and said, "It's getting late dears, you better go back to Hogwarts"

Draco got up and picked up his clothes on the floor and I did the same. I put on my, err, uh, _underwear_ and even asked Draco to help me zip my dress. I never thought that this was what we're going to do at his house. When we were done getting dressed, we went down-like nothing happened-and saw Mrs. Malfoy waiting at the door.

To my surprise, she hugged me, "Visit again, okay?"

I shyly nodded.

She kissed Draco and the both of us left already. The carriage went on its way back to Hogwarts.

"I still can't believe it" I managed to break the silence.

"What?" Draco asked and placed his arm over my shoulder.

"That we _did_ it"

"Did what?"

"Don't make me mention _the_ word!"

"Sorry, do you regret what happened?"

"I, well, no. But, I know some guys who leaves their girl friend after doing it"

"Do you think I'll leave you?"

"Won't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Pinky swear?" I asked, raising my right pinky.

Draco looked at me amused, "What's that?"

"This is how I swear when I'm in the muggle world"

"Don't worry" he said, intertwining his left pinky with mine, "I will never leave you"

His words are truthful that I didn't doubt anymore. I hugged him tight, closed my eyes, and rest my head on his chest.

"We should do _it_ often, though" Draco added.

I suddenly turned so red and faced him, "You better slow down, lover boy"


	5. Chapter 5

Every day gets better and better. Now that Draco and I are official, he doesn't seem to care if we're seen by many in public. We'll usually stay at the bench at the garden where we'll _cuddle_. And a lot of girls think we look cute together. And of course, I can't leave my girlfriends un-updated. So we stayed on the Gryffindor table at the great hall and told them everything, and I mean _everything_, that happened during the weekend.

Mira looked disgusted while the others turned so red in excitement.

"You did _it_? How was it?" Cho asked eagerly.

I was so red already, "I-it was great?"

"I can't believe you're not a baby anymore, Leah!"

"But I agree with aunt Narcissa" Mira said, trying not to listen to what Cho was saying, "You're much better than Pansy Parkinson. I hate her"

While they talk about pansy and what Draco and I did, I looked across the slytherin table to see pansy looking at me. She's still friends with Draco, but I can feel her hatred towards me. It scared me a lot.

"The mail's here!" Luna said excitedly and looked up.

Owls started to fly in carrying letters or parchments. It wasn't difficult for me to find my owl, stardust. When I stayed in California, stardust was in the care of harry and Ron _accidentally_ turned her wings pink.

Stardust dropped me a big box and my friends and I looked at it.

"What is it?" Cho asked.

"I don't know, let's open it" I suggested.

We tear the wrapper apart and opened the box. The seven of us looked inside and gasped in excitement. It has a lot of wonderful brand new clothes of the best quality.

"Look Leah, it has a letter" Hermione said and handed me the letter.

Dear Leah

I hope you like these gifts I sent you. It's just my way of showing you how grateful I am that Draco met such a fine young lady like you. Love him dearly and tell me too if he does something to you. I'll make sure to talk to him. See you soon.

With love,Narcissa

"It's from Draco's mom" I said.

"Really?" they all said and read the letter.

But I couldn't possibly accept the gifts. They are too much and- when she finds out I'm half blood. I couldn't imagine what would happen.

Mira smiled happily towards me and gave me back the letter, "This is a good sign Leah!"

"It is?" my friends said.

"It is?" I imitated.

"Yes, aunt narcissa never gave gifts to pansy before. This only means that she approves you being Draco's girlfriend!"

"What if she knew about harry?"

"Err- don't mention it anymore"

Ginny then whispered to me, "Here comes your Romeo"

They all left me, giggling, as Draco approached me. He's only wearing his white long sleeves polo with a green necktie, black slacks, and shoes. He sat beside me and kissed me on the lips for a moment.

"Hello" he said with a big smile. "What are they giggling about?"

I couldn't help it and giggled, "Hello, err, nothing really. Your mother sent me gifts"

"Really?"

Draco looked at the box of clothes and read the letter. I watch him read it and like Mira, Draco seemed very happy and kissed me again. I heard pansy slam her fists on their table and left, sobbing.

But, Draco didn't notice at all and just smiled at me.

"Mom really likes you, what did you do?" he asked with a sneer smile.

"I didn't brain wash her, if that's what you mean. I just told her I love you, that's all"

When I looked at him, he was staring with a big smile.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I really don't like being stared at.

"You said it, you said you _love_ me" he answered.

I felt my whole face heat up and turn red and thought about it. I did say it without hesitating.

"I did!" I said excitedly, "I said I love you!"

Draco is so overjoyed and hugged me so tight. For him, it was a big deal to hear those three words. And I'm sure he'll cherish it always.

"Oh!" I remembered something so wonderful, "I'll introduce you to my mom"

"Your mom?" he asked, surprised, "But I thought-"

I know what he's thinking, but I just clutch his hands, "I don't know how to explain it either, but she's here. Come on!"

I pulled him up from the bench, carried the box, and ran happily out of the great hall. The morning is a bit gloomy and I'm quite happy with my schedule. I only have four classes and have two hours of break between classes. Which only means, more time with Draco! Woohoo!

The both of us sneaked inside the greenhouse and saw my mother. She's humming happily while watering the plants. We walked towards her quietly while holding Draco's hand. I've wanted to try to scare her, like what I usually do to her sisters, but before I could do it, she spoke.

"Don't even bother" she said coolly.

I felt disappointed that my first attempt backfired and I pouted my lips. Draco tried his best to suppress his laugh.

"Geez, you're like Aunt Piper. Can't you at least try to act 'surprised'?" I said.

Mom puts the silver sprinkler down on the table and faced me with a grin, "I'll keep that in mind"

Then she looked surprised to see Draco also present.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Pricilla Haliwell, my mom" I introduced.

I watch the both of them shake hands.

"Nice meeting you, madam" Draco said politely.

Mom is a bit speechless and is quite staring at him. She, herself, noticed how handsome Draco is.

"Nice to meet you too, uh, don't you two have classes?" she asked.

Draco and I shook our heads. Actually, Draco has defense against the dark arts, but he's been cutting classes all morning.

"I just wanted you to meet my boyfriend" I finally said and Draco smiled.

I swear, I thought mom's eyes would pop out with terror.

"Uh, I suddenly remembered something to discuss with you about Aunt paige. Can I talk to you privately?" mom asked.

"Sure"

Before following mom outside the greenhouse, I turned to Draco and played with his necktie.

"Wait for me, okay?"

Draco just smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

When I went out, the clouds are getting darker that anytime now, it's going to rain. Mom is standing a few meters away from the greenhouse and it's pretty windy.

"So, what about Aunt Paige?" I asked as soon as I approached her.

To my surprise, mom looked outraged as she faced me, "What are you thinking dating him?"

"So, we're not really talking about Aunt Paige?"

"Leah Charlotte Wilson!"

Whoa, she's like dad when she's talking business.

"What's wrong with me dating Draco?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong, but how about Kevin Doyle?"

I knew this topic would eventually rise from the grave. I sighed and sat on a rock, looking down.

"I'm already regretting that" I mumbled.

Mom sat beside me and confronted me like any mother would do, "You don't really like that Kevin?"

"I like him, but not as much as I like Draco. If you compare them both, Kevin is nowhere near Draco"

Seriously, you can't even compare them both. I've had more intimate experiences with Kevin. Draco showed me the real meaning of being a couple.

"Hmm, I do agree that Draco is quite charming" mom said, looking at the greenhouse.

I also looked back to see the blonde prince walking around with a smile. No one could be as perfect as him. No one.

"But, his family is death eaters. How could you possibly expect to have a happy ending with him?"

I know mom isn't trying to make me feel down, but she's just saying the truth.

I took a deep breath and smiled at her, "I'm sure I can make a few changes as time passes by"

The both of us stood up, but before going back to the greenhouse, I faced her curiously.

"So, what about Aunt Paige or you just used her just to talk to me?"

"There really _is_ something I need to talk to you about. Aunt Paige would be teaching here after Christmas break"

My eyes sparkled with joy, "Really?"

"Yes, and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you and would be very delighted to meet Lily's son"

We both went back to the greenhouse and I quickly hugged Draco.

"Well, you better go back to class" mom said.

Draco shakes hands with mom once more and said something that I couldn't possibly ignore, "I'll do my best for her"

As suspected, the rain started to pour heavily all over Hogwarts. Draco and I didn't get the chance to invade the rain that we're soaking wet. We ran towards the hallway, laughing, trying to dry our hair. Draco even wagged his head like a dog.

"I have to go to class now" I said, squeezing my long hair.

"Do you want me to take you there?" he asked.

"It's all right, I can go alone"

As I was running on my way to divination class, I suddenly bumped to someone. It was harry.

"Oh hi, Leah, overslept" he explained while he helps me up.

"Well, I was with-"

"Draco, I know. Everyone knows that"

Just in time for divination class. Harry joined Ron and Hermione and I joined Luna and Mira on the other table.

"Hi Leah, you look blooming" Luna said in a very optimistic way.

On the contrary, Mira and I looked at her strangely, "I-I do?"

"She does? She looks _wet_ to me" Mira said.

"I don't know, you just look more rosy these days"

"Gee, I wonder why?"

I tried to ignore Mira and professor Trelawney came in already. She made us decipher what the herbs in our cups meant. Seriously, I couldn't decipher anything at all. It all looks like damp leaves to me.

Professor Trelawney went to our table and asked for my cup. The three of us looked at each other as professor T. deciphers it. She suddenly screamed that all of us got startled.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

But professor T. is smiling ecstatically and showed me the cup, "Your future is a good one, my child"

"It is?"

"There's a lot of changes and happiness for you"

"How come I haven't noticed it?" Mira whispered sarcastically.

I just slapped her on the knee and smiled, "Shut up"

Professor T. puts the cup down and told us to read chapter two of our book while she gets a few herbs from professor sprout. I took my big book of divination and looked for the page when someone marched in front of me.

Mira rolled her eyes in annoyance, "What do you want, Pansy?"

Pansy was staring at me angrily earlier and now she's here to confront me, "Happiness? Hmph, don't make me laugh! I know that one of these days, you'll be so miserable"

"You're just mad that Draco likes her more" Mira butted again.

I really don't want to get in a fight with pansy that I took my book and walked on my way.

Pansy ran after me and pulled me by my shoulder, "I'm not yet done!"

"Seriously, this is pointless. You just have to accept that Draco's with me already!" I protested.

This really made pansy mad.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

A great force pushed towards the round tables and I can feel a great pain on my right arm when I landed and the cups shattered. I can hear Mira arguing with pansy and the other students around me. Then, everything turned black.

A few hours later, I regained consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the hospital wing and the nurse making pumpkin juice.

"Seriously, you're like your cousin" the nurse said.

I smirked a bit and forced myself to sit using my right arm and I groaned in pain. The nurse helped me out and I leaned on the headboard. I looked at my right arm and saw it in bandage.

"What happened?" I managed to ask.

"You got yourself in a cat fight; one sprain and a few scratches on your arm and face"

I looked at myself on the mirror and saw a scratch on my nose bridge.

At the entrance of the hospital wing, I can already see Draco making his way towards me very worried. He took a sit beside me and tried to examine me.

"Are you all right?" he asked, holding my cheek.

I just smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine"

"That pansy, she'll be in big trouble when I see her!"

Draco is really mad, but I tried to calm him down which I did successfully.

"How'd you even know what happened?" I asked.

Draco mumbled something that I didn't understand at all.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Potter- Potter told me what happened"

Whoa, that's a good one and I am touched with what harry did. Draco gently holds my injured arm and placed my hand on his.

"You made me worried" he confessed.

"I'm sure I'll be worried too if something happens to you"

"You're really something, you know that? It's like I want to protect you always"

I tried to control myself from blushing, but it escaped me. He titled my chin and soon I realized that I'm hypnotized with his blue eyes. His warm lips pressed on mine while it rains hard outside Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

The past few days, my eldest brother, Shawn have been writing to me more. Yeah, one of my brothers knows my secret. He knew it by accident when he went to our aunts' house, which at that time, were vanquishing demons. He fainted, but he's okay with it. He said that he always knew that I was _weird_ which I don't think is a compliment at all. I'm in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the fireplace, reading his letters with Ron.

Leah,

Guess what? Gus and I are going to a spelling bee competition! Isn't that great? Well, not really. We're actually going to investigate the death of the announcer. I'm sure you're very eager to learn about the death too. Quite miss you, sis. My junior detective. There's no one to annoy me during work. Chris misses you too, a bit hysterical about your whereabouts and so is dad. Just tell them soon about your 'witchy' side so we could finally visit you. Well, I got to go. Dad's making barbeque baby back ribs during Tuesdays and I need to get there fast! Love you sis!

From your handsome brother,

Shawn

Ron snorted as he puts down the letter, "Seriously, your brother sounds hilarious"

"Yeah, I bet you'll get along well" I said while I open a new letter from him.

This time, he didn't talk about his work.

Leah,

I have news flash for you about your, eww, boyfriend (Whose as old as Chris. Double eww) Kevin Doyle. Gus and I were at burger king ordering onion rings, big whoppers, mud pie- and I can sense that you want to tell me 'Get to the point already!' so while we were ordering, we saw him lipsloch lip locking with some girl! Seriously, it was disgusting. And get this; he's been seeing that girl even when you were dating! If I were you, dump him fast! He's not worth it at all. Chris sees him a lot too, drunk and you know- wild. If you don't want dad, Chris, or I kill you, LEAVE HIM! We're not trying to frame him or anything; we're just concern about you.

P.S. can you bring me something weird that I could give to lassie? Thanks!

From your great brother,

Shawn

Urgh, that big unworthy oaf! I could literally kill him when I see him in front of me. To think that he was a sweet and loyal guy, how stupid of me! I made a complete fool out of myself! I marched my way toward the girl's dorm, not listening to Ron's question, and looked through my closet. I'm not supposed to go to hogsmeade today, but I need to get away! I changed to a pink long sleeves shirt, black jeans, and sneakers and went on my way. My journey to hogsmeade is quiet, I am alone and my eyes feel stingy.

I just hate Kevin Doyle and I'm happy I accepted Draco as my new boyfriend!

I went in The Three Broomsticks and as usual- crowded. I heard girls' laughter from one of the tables and I instantly recognized them.

"Leah, over here!"

Faye, Mira, Cho, and Ginny start to call me. As I took a sit between Ginny and Cho, they noticed my teary eyes.

"What happened?" Cho asked, placing her arm over my shoulder.

At that moment, I suddenly burst into tears as I share them about that disgusting cheating ex-boyfriend of mine. I feel so stupid that I let him used me all these years.

Faye offered me a mug of butterbeer while Mira is mad with what I've shared.

"That filthy mudblood! Wait until he sees me and he'll get what he deserves!" she roared.

"Calm down, Mira" Faye said and turned to me, wiping the tears on my red cheeks, "Leah, your tears doesn't worth him at all"

The four of them pulled me up and went out of the pub slash inn.

"W-where are we going?" I asked, still sobbing.

Ginny chuckled and points toward Zonko's joke shop, "That's where you'll get sweet revenge"

Zonko's shop is mostly crowded with little boys, playing around. The store sells a gum that'll make you grow boils, perfume that only old people find interesting, etc.

Mira approached me with a lot of nonsensical items and so did Ginny. With all my friends, the two of them had many experiences with cheating boyfriends and they're teaching me the 101's.

"This will teach him a lot of lesson" Ginny said, with a sly grin.

I looked at the stuff she's holding; stink bombs, chicken lollipox, blister sticks, etc.

"I'm sure it would be fun, but I'm not wasting my money for him or that junk" I said.

"Then I'll pay for it. Come on, Ginny" Mira said, ignoring me, and pulled Ginny towards the cashier.

The shop's getting more crowded that there's no enough oxygen left for me. I squeezed myself out of the shop and thank God, it's quieter outside. I walked around the village and heard a woman squeal.

A can of cinnamon barks rolled towards my foot and I took it. An old woman's shopping bag got torn apart and the cans of herbs are scattered all over the street. I instantly helped her pick it all up.

"Oh, thank you dear" the nice small woman with brunette curly locks said.

She reminded me a lot of professor sprout. When she looked back at me, she frowned, "Have you been crying?"

I suddenly felt embarrassed and tried to rub my sore eyes. The small woman pulled me and said, "I'll make you some hot tea"

Three blocks away from zonko's is a beautiful cottage looking shop with round tables outside for two. I read the shop's name: Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.

"Are you the owner?" I asked the small woman beside me.

She just smiled and pulled me in that made the small bell on top of the door to chime. The view is horrific! Every table, couples are snuggling! I could imagine myself standing in burger king and Kevin lip locking with some girl.

"Uhm, I'll just sit on one of the tables outside" I said and hurried out.

I took a seat on the beautiful white garden chair and leaned on the table glumly. But, why am I so glum? Why am I too affected with what Kevin did? I should be happy that I'm already with Draco.

"I thought I saw the most beautiful girl"

The voice is too familiar that it made me smile. Like a coincident, my knight in a black formal suit sat across me. When he kissed me, Madam Puddifoot arrived with two cups of aromatic peppermint tea.

"I was very sure that a pretty girl like you would have a date. This is free of charge because of your help" Madam Puddifoot said happily.

"Thank you very much" I answered with a small smile.

When Draco and I are alone, we were quietly drinking our tea. It really tasted so good; it feels so cool down my throat though it is hot. Draco didn't talk to me much, maybe he noticed I'm not in a good mood.

"Do you want to see a spell I've been working on?" he asked, while putting down his cup of tea.

He took his wand out of his suit and cleared his throat, "Orchideous"

After saying those words, a bouquet of red roses and snowdrops appeared on the tip of his wand, giving it to me. Snowdrops are personal favorite of mine since it's also one of my birth flowers and roses are his. Draco really knows how to make me smile.

"So, do I get the chance to know why my princess has been crying?" he asked.

He planned it all for me to spill some details because he knows that I can't resist.

I pulled my chair beside him, but he made me sit on his lap instead like a little girl. I lean my head on his chest and start to tell him the story- again. Draco finished his tea when I finished my story. He looks at my face, smiling, and rubs the tip of his nose on mine.

"You don't deserve him at all, he's a jerk"

"I know, but I simply feel stupid" I explained, "When we were together, I tried my best to---forget about you---for him. But, he's the one cheating on me"

"Because you trusted him"

"I hate him so much" I muttered.

Draco chuckled, wrapped me in his arms, and kissed me on the head, "Now that you're mine, I'll make sure that all you'll get from me are loyalty and love"

That's the sweetest thing he's ever told me that I can't resist kissing him. I don't care if it's a bit PDA; I just want to make sure that he knows how much I love and appreciate him.

"So here you are!"

Draco and I stopped with our, well, cuddling, when I saw the girls approaching. Mira seriously bought all the junk from zonko's and she sneered at her cousin.

"Seriously, cousin, it's a girl's night out. Why'd you lure her here?" Mira asked, annoyed.

On the other hand, Draco chuckled, "Obviously, it's not yet _night_. It's not my fault if you bored her"

"Why you---I have no time! Come on Leah, we'll send our revenge"

"Revenge?"

I looked at Draco as I stand up, "They're eager to play a big prank on Kevin"

"So if you don't mind, we'll take her now" Mira said snobbishly and the four of them pulled me back to Hogwarts.

We all stayed in the girl's bathroom and they were all getting everything ready. Inside a nice looking box, they placed a perfume and chicken lollipox meant for Kevin and I sent the others for Shawn.

Two days after we sent the package to Kevin, stardust is flying around the great hall during breakfast and dropped me a letter. It is from Shawn.

Leah,

I swear I love what you did with Kevin Doyle. You were the one who did it, right? He had boils and old women running after him for days! It was the greatest thing I ever saw. Chris and I enjoyed it so much. Well, we hope that you find a new and better boyfriend. I also had fun with the talking shrink head; lassie almost had a heart attack when he opened the gift box I left on his table. Yeah, I know karma would strike me. But seriously, I miss you already. You know that Chris is no fun at all, he's like that. We're the only goof balls around here. Well, just write often and PLEASE take care. I know how accident prone you are (Or sometimes, YOU are the problem, hehe) Have fun sis!

With love,

Shawn

I honestly couldn't stop smiling with the news. If I was there to witness it, I'll die from laughing. It deserves him well. With what Shawn said about the boyfriend part, I don't think I made a mistake anymore. I don't even have to look for one anymore, because I already have a new and much better boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesdays really suck, even when I was in the muggle world. It's like always a bad day for me, like Friday the 13th on Tuesdays. Just like now, I'm still in the girl's dormitory though it's already nine thirty. I'm in my uniform but I can't find my damn history book! I swear I left it on my bed last night and now, it's gone. Shoot! I'm really getting late and I'll just search for my book later. First class is study of ancient runes and professor babbling isn't that strict. The class is in the middle of discussion when I quietly creep in. Draco looks at me as I came in, smiling.

As I was going to close the door as quiet as possible, a big thick book went flying towards me and hit the door. Its pure dumb luck I evaded it and I'm such in a state of shock. I never realized that professor babbling would be that mad.

"You're late!"

Or it's not professor babbling at all.

I slowly turned around to look at the professor. Almost everyone is frightened of _her_ at the same time, the guys drooling over her. Who wouldn't? She's wearing a sleeveless plunging red shirt and black skinny jeans and red high heels.

"Err, where's professor B?" I asked, still shocked with the book incident.

"Gone for a vacation and I'm her substitute. You can call me Professor Paige Haliwell" she said.

Right, Aunt Paige is already here in Hogwarts. It's like some kind of family get together. With her orange hair, Aunt Paige tries her best to look like a teacher and even carries a stick around. I already took a seat on the second row beside Ron and harry as Aunt Paige continues her discussion.

"So, for the fourth time, can anyone tell me what you learned about ancient runes?" she asked in a very loud booming voice that scared all of us.

"Fourth time, why won't anyone answer?" I whispered to harry.

When no one answered, Aunt Paige strikes her stick on Neville's table that made us all sit up straight.

"That's why we can't answer" harry whispered back.

"You didn't learn anything?" she asked once again.

I turned around to answer her, but she's putting more of her attention to the last row of the slytherin's side where Draco is. Did she just give Draco one of her lusty biting lip smile? That's no way a teacher should act!

In annoyance, I threw a crumpled paper on her that made everyone gasp.

"I learned something, _professor_" emphasizing the word professor.

Aunt Paige walked back to the front with a smile, "What did you learn, dear?"

"We learned the first spell written in runes"

"Very nice. And oh-"Aunt Paige orbed the crumpled paper and gave it back to me, "Throw it in the trash can"

After an hour of a very strange class, I joined harry and Ron on their way to the common room. They are talking about practicing quidditch later when I heard someone calling me.

"It's the beautiful scary teacher" Ron whispered to me with gleaming eyes.

Aunt Paige wrapped her arms around me excitedly and I can see how surprised my two companions are.

"How did I do for my first day?" she asked excitedly for side comments.

"Great! You almost hit your student slash niece with a six hundred page thick book" I answered sarcastically.

"Oops, I got carried away"

"Niece?" the two butted in.

"Uh-huh, Aunt Paige this is your nephew Harry Potter and his best friend Ron weasley"

Aunt Paige examined harry from head to toe and squeezed his cheeks, "You look so much like Lily, especially the eyes!"

The four of us went straight to Aunt Paige's office and she offered each of us---my greatest joy---a can of coke. She's using professor babbling's office, but modernized it. There's a TV set, computer, and family pictures.

"When did you get here again?" I asked, sinking on the green couch.

Aunt Paige leaned back on her desk with a smile, "Hours ago, I orbed in"

"I thought you'll be coming after Christmas?"

"Change of plans"

"Has mom seen you already?"

"Oh yes, I was so excited to see Pricilla again. Quite freaky though. And you, harry, you're so handsome! I'm sure lily would be so proud!"

Harry just turned red.

"Speaking of handsome" I butted in, pointing at her, "Don't go too near Draco Malfoy, I'm warning you"

Aunt Paige looks confused and even asked Ron, "Who's Draco?"

"The blonde guy from slytherin" Ron answered in a disgusted way.

"Oh, the cute one! Well, why not, do you own him?"

"He happens to be my boy friend and you're too old to flirt with your students"

"I am not old!" she protested then has gleaming eyes, "So how's he like, a good kisser?"

I buried my face on Harry's shoulder in embarrassment. Of course I won't tell her details, it's confidential for only Draco and my girls. I watch Ron and aunt Paige talk across the room and I can't stop smiling. I also missed my aunts since I haven't visited them the past two years. I owe them a lot because I wouldn't be a great witch if it weren't for them. I looked at my watch and realized I'm late for an appointment with professor Mcgonagall at the---greenhouse? Hmm, an unusual place to meet her. But, she's the professional.

"Well, I have to go _professor_" I said, kissing her on the cheek and turned to the two guys, "Keep her company if you'd like. See you later"

For some reason, the weather is pretty hot this morning. The sun is so high and there are no clouds at all. I tied my hair in a ponytail as I walk towards the greenhouse. I took off my robe as soon as I went in and looked around. Professor M. is running a little late and I don't even know why she needs to talk to me.

As I question myself, I put my robe down on the table and looked at the pots of green heart shaped plants. It's is moving, more of snoring actually. Suddenly, I felt arms wrapped around my waist and a smack on my neck. I saw a glimpse of Draco at the edge of my eye, smiling.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I asked, facing him.

"I wanted to see you" he answered.

"But, professor Mcgonagall might---"oh, I could see a guilty smile on his face. "You set me up, didn't you?"

Draco looked pretty guilty and hugged me, "Didn't thought you'd actually fall for it"

Hmph, how gullible of me to be fooled by a fake letter. I should've known from the start. But, it's all good. Draco lifted me to take a sit on the table and locked me between his arms.

"Oh, the substitute of professor babbling is my aunt. So, we better be careful not to be caught"

"Why, we're not doing anything wrong" he said.

"I know, but she tends to be exaggerated and might tell mom a different story"

"Don't worry" he said then kissed me, "We'll be extra careful"

Unfortunately, being extra careful has no help at all. Every time I'm with Draco, Aunt Paige is stalking me from somewhere with mom. The news that I'm Professor Haliwell's niece also spread instantly. A lot of seventh year students keep on bugging me if I could introduce them to her, which I find ewwy. Two weeks had passed with Aunt Paige as our teacher and it was hell! She's so strict that we couldn't even ask her something and that stick of hers, I'll really break it. She even put me in detention for giggling in class! Urgh. I love her as an aunt, not as a teacher.

Harry, Ron and I went back to the common room, looking stressed, except for Hermione.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked almost laughing.

"Teacher from hell" Ron said simply and lied down.

I took a sit beside harry when Ginny and other students confronted me. This doesn't look good at all.

"Your aunt is a terror"

"Yeah, she's worse than snape"

"She's a horrible teacher"

Yeah, like I haven't noticed any of those, "I know, but what do you guys expect me to do?"

"Talk to her and tell her what we feel" Ginny explained.

I can't do it, I just can't. Aunt Paige would be pretty crushed and she might quit and I don't want to be the cause of it all. I don't want her to leave, that's for sure. Besides, she's not that scary, well, when she's not in class. Ron and harry even have good times with her when we go to her office. I looked at harry and he just shrugged his shoulder. I have no choice and marched my way out of the Gryffindor tower to confront Aunt Paige.

"Leah dear?"

This is just great! I could ask mom to talk to her sister.

"Hi mom, I have a favor" and so I told her everything that my classmates said.

Mom looks disapproving after my story and folds her arms, "I can't do that"

Just great. "What, why not?"

"It's you who have a problem with her, not me. Well, I'll leave you to your task now"

Crap.

I went to the second floor and knocked on the big wooden door of Aunt Paige's office. In an instant, the door opened by a jolly Aunt Paige.

"Hi sweetie, nice of you to visit" she said.

I forced a smile. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay, have a sit. I actually just finished talking to phoebe and piper, they said they miss you. Do you want something to drink; Dr. Pepper, juice, coffee?"

"No, it's all right"

Aunt Paige sat beside me, giggling. "You already have a British accent when you talk"

"Well, I'm half British, aren't I?"

"Anyways, what do you want to talk about?"

This is going to be ugly, I could feel it. "Err, uh, my classmates think your teaching skills are horrible"

"It is?"

She didn't sound mad at all, more normal.

I nodded, "You're strict and you carry that scary stick around. Why don't you try being yourself?"

Aunt Paige sighed and leaned back on the sofa, "They won't take me seriously"

"Of course they will!" I tried to use my natural charm on her, "They would love the real you. Harry and Ron have a great time when we talk to you outside class"

"This has always been my dream, you know"

"Yes, I've always imagined you as a preschool teacher rather than a magic teacher"

"I should be proud of what I really am and that's why I'm teaching here"

Aunt Paige suddenly hugged me tight, "Thank you for being so honest"

"It's nothing at all"

That night, I stayed in Aunt Paige's office in my jammies and we talked about a lot of fun memories we have when we're together.

The next day, first class is studies of ancient runes and everyone fell quiet as soon as aunt Paige went in. she puts her book down on the table with no stick anywhere.

"Good morning, class" she said happily and walked around, "Yesterday, a little bird told me that the class is having some problems with me"

And of course, the class all looked at that little bird---me.

Aunt Paige continued, "Well, I'm sad to say that I won't quit. Instead, I would change for you guys. I'll lay low and won't be strict anymore. Let's make this class a fun one, shall we? Talk to me as a friend, not as a teacher. We can have free times and field trips if you'd like. Anything just to make this class worth it. Is that okay?"

I looked at the students expressions and they all seemed to be agreeing.

"Great!" Aunt Paige said, "Let's not have class today"

Everyone roared in joy, especially Ron.

"And as some of you know that I live in a muggle world, I don't really know anything teenage witches and wizards do for fun. So if you don't mind, show me what quidditch is"

Students hurried to Aunt Paige's side to tell her everything about quidditch and they all looked excited.

I followed my classmates on our way to the field when someone accompanied me and placed an arm over my shoulder.

"Your Aunt isn't bad at all" Draco said.

"Yes, she's very amazing actually or rather goofy like I am" I said.

Aunt Paige sat beside the girls watching the boys play quidditch. After that, Aunt Paige became the most popular teacher in school.


	8. Chapter 8

Months have passed and I didn't realize that it's September already. It began to snow all over Hogwarts and students pay time to go to Hogsmeade. As a Californian girl, such as myself, I prefer to be away from the cold white snow. I'm wrapped in a pink long sleeves turtle neck shirt, and orange shirt over, a pair of blue jeans, and a white bonnet. Seriously, I think I look like a Popsicle walking in the hallway.

"Leah!"

I'm going to the great hall for some hot choco when I turned around to see Mira calling me. She's wearing a green dress underneath her black trench coat, a pair of dark blue stockings and green flats.

"Oh hi Mira" I said, seeing my own breath I spoke the words.

The both of us went to the great hall, sat on the empty table of slytherin and drink our mug of hot choco.

"Bloody cold, isn't it?" Mira said, "I hope it stops snowing"

I didn't answer, but just smiled and saw the scrap book she's holding, "What's that?"

Mira looked at where I'm pointing and showed it to me, "A scrapbook. I know, it's so muggle like of me"

I opened it to the first page and saw random pictures of us and our friends from the day we first met up to now. Beside the picture of the both of us, I saw a small green button taped on the page.

"This button was from the first time I met you" I said.

"Uh-huh, you still remember?" Mira asked.

"Of course"

It was just like yesterday, I was in herbology class together with harry, Ron, and Hermione. I did not know Draco yet at that time. As I was talking to harry, I noticed this blonde girl from slytherin with sore eyes and runny nose. She'd been crying, but no one seemed to mind her. I was the only one brave enough to approach her.

I tapped her on the back and had said, "Are you all right?"

At first, she didn't answer (Duh, she was a malfoy), she was quite snobbish, but eventually spoke.

"You'll think I'm foolish" Mira had answered coldly.

I had answered back, "Try me"

"I was wearing my mother's coat. I treasure it so much and- and one of the buttons has gone missing"

"A button? What does it look like?"

"Its medium sized with four holes and is the color green"

When professor sprout had dismissed us, Mira ran out feeling miserable. I knew right away that that simple button was valuable and I had to find it. I searched every class room, the library, and the halls.

During dinner, I saw Mira playing with her food glumly and I approached her. I was very brave to even go to their table.

"Here" I had said and handed her the button which I had found during potions class.

Mira looked so happy and after that, we became good friends.

Hydra Mira Malfoy is the youngest daughter of Alphard Crux Malfoy. And alphard is the eldest brother of Draco's dad, lucius. Uncle alphard has short blonde hair, blue eyes, a few beard and wears a half moon spectacles. Come to think of it, Mira's dad is pretty good looking. He works for the ministry of magic and the only malfoy who likes muggles. For him, muggles live life fairly. Like my father, uncle alphard is a widower and raised his children on his own. The reason he didn't become a death eater, like his brother, is that _you-know-who_ was the one who killed his wife. He hated lucius and the blacks (except for Sirius and tonks) but never betrayed them. The third malfoy I met was regulus Alioth. He's a year older than I am and Mira's older brother. Unlike Mira and uncle alphard, regulus has a dark brown hair since he looks more of his mother. Alphard is slytherin's Quidditch team captain and plays really well. Even harry thinks so too.

After looking through the pictures of her family with me, I turned the page to something more interesting. It is stolen pictures of me with her cousin, Draco.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, looking at the many stolen pictures.

Mira just grinned, "That's a secret"

The fourth malfoy I met is of course, my current boyfriend, Draco. I remember it clearly well. I was having potions class as I was reading a note from Mira, who was in care for magical creatures' class. She wanted me to meet her together with Faye smith and Hermione, after class. When I had packed and went on my way, someone suddenly talked beside me.

It was Draco.

At that moment, I was already head over heels for him that instead of hurrying to the library, I joined him for a chat. Mira was so mad that I ditched them, but told her I was with her cousin. It made her angrier. Mira doesn't hate Draco, but she gets jealous when I spend more time with him. For her, she's the first one who knew me so I should spend more time with her.

Then, when she knew I was dating Draco, she was both happy and disgusted. Happy because she likes seeing Pansy Parkinson mad and disgusted that she'll witness the both of us being sweet together.

"Can you believe it, it's almost three years since we met" Mira pointed out, also looking at the scrap book.

Three years of being a witch and having Mira as my best friend. Everything is perfect.

"Let's promise each other that we'll be friends forever" I said and gets ready for a pinky swear.

But Mira didn't budge and just gave me a sly grin.

"We don't need to make promises anymore" then she went closer to whisper something, "Since you'll someday be a malfoy"

Imagining Draco as my husband made blush big time. "That's insane!"

Mira took the scrap book and got up hyperactively, "What, it's not impossible. Besides, you already made out with him"

"SHHH! Will you keep it down?!"

"Make me" Mira mocked.

I got up and ran after her outside the great hall. The both of us are running and screaming like seven years old kids.

The snow continues to cover the whole school as I still reminisce the good old days of being a kid in Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

"Advance merry Christmas, harry!" I greeted my cousin enthusiastically at the common room and squeezed him with my hug..

Harry greeted me back and handed me something, "Merry Christmas too. Here's an advance present"

"Aww, thanks. I also have one for you from me, mom, and Aunt Paige"

From the boys' dorm staircase, Fred and George are ready with their luggage like everyone else who'll be spending the holidays with their families.

"Too bad Leah wouldn't be coming with us, eh?" George said to his twin.

"Yes, you'll miss a lot" Fred told me.

I just smiled at them and walked with everyone out of the Gryffindor tower. Eventually, I won't be spending the holidays with the weasleys this year. Draco and Mira already invited me to stay with them and I couldn't decline.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are already waiting for harry and their kids when I hugged my cousin.

"Have a great time, okay?" I reminded him.

Harry nodded like a kid, "You too"

As harry just left, Draco appeared behind me and volunteered to carry my luggage towards the Hogwarts express. He looked over his head and frowned, "No mistletoe"

I tried my best not to giggle and placed my left arm over his right shoulder.

"You don't need it anymore" I said and tiptoed to kiss him.

I wanted to kiss him longer, but mom and Aunt Paige suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Have fun dears" mom said and kissed me and Draco.

Mom already has a plan on orbing back to California together with Aunt Paige. They said it won't cost them a lot.

"Yeah and we have presents for the both of you. Draco, take care of my niece" aunt Paige reminded as I take the gifts from her.

Draco smiled politely to the both of them, "I assure you that she'll be safe with me"

We said goodbye already and went to the train along Mira and regulus. The four of us stayed in one compartment and I took the seat beside the window across regulus.

"Long time, no see, Leah" regulus greeted, smacking me on the cheek.

Seriously, it's been awhile. "Nice to see you too, regulus"

"Wow Leah, you look very pretty in my dresses"

Once again, once more, Mira lent me her semi formal clothes. I'm actually wearing an emerald green tube dress, black satin bolero, black tights and green flats. I'm beginning to like wearing dresses nowadays. The train slowly starts to move and I saw hagrid waving goodbye from the station.

"Are you nervous again?" Draco whispered.

Honestly, I feel very excited to see his mom again and less tensed. "Not anymore"

"That's great then"

"By the way, Leah" Mira butted in and took out a letter from her purse and hands it to me, "Faye said it's from your brother"

"Thank you"

I rest my head on Draco's chest as I open and read Shawn's letter.

Dear Leah,

Merry Christmas to you! This is such a bad Christmas for me, you know. I don't have anyone to bully around. Anyways, how do wizards and witches celebrate Christmas? Tell me, all right. And oh, lil sis, I learned something about you.. Just the other day as I was getting ready for breakfast, aunt Paige nearly gave me a heart attack when she orbed in. she told me about your new boyfriend, Draco. Is he a wizard? Coz I think that's so cool. Maybe he 'bewitched' you. Well, whatever, I hope he's the right guy for you. I'll be sending you my gift and I'll be expecting M-I-N-E. Chris and dad miss you and send their best regards. We love you and happy holidays!

Shawn

Come to think of it, I'll be missing my family too for Christmas. Shawn and I would usually play a prank on Chris and dad would be so mad. I miss it.

Oh darn, it starts to get colder! And I have a weakness for the cold. I cuddled beside Draco and rest my eyes until we get to our stop. Of course, I'd like to look un-stress and fully awake in front of the malfoys.

I was suddenly woken up when I heard something fell from the neighboring compartment. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and noticed that the siblings are sleeping. I also felt it was warmer and it is because of Draco's suit that is covering my body. Draco is also sleeping, his head slightly falling from his palm, as I kiss him on the cheek. I cuddled on his left arm and went back to sleep.

After a few hours, I heard the train's whistle and it starts to move slower. I opened my sleepy eyes once more and saw my companions already awake.

"Had a nice dream?" Draco asked.

Mira heard his question and made a disgruntled look, "Tsk. You still had to ask when you already know it's you"

I just snorted and rubbed my eyes and stretched a little. Some of us got down from the train and I saw a rather big black carriage waiting for us. Draco grabbed my hand, the other carrying my luggage.

"Let's go" he said.

Mira got the chance to pull me beside her and sticks her tongue out to Draco. And surprisingly, Draco did the same thing. Mira starts to talk about how excited she is to spend Christmas with me, how her dad would be happy to see me, and a lot of fun things. I'm actually happy too, but I have to adjust. Their family is much different from the weasleys.

Then there's another thing bothering me and I went closer to Mira.

"Would Draco's father be there?" I whispered.

Mira whispered back, "Of course he will"

"But I thought he's in---"

"Jail? Well, the ministry wants to cut some slacks for him for a day or two. You don't have to worry about anything if you don't mention harry"

"How about the woman, bellatrix?"

"Yes, she'll be there too"

Great, I'll be staying in a house full of death eaters.

The woman, bellatrix, I don't know how I would face her. I haven't seen her or met her before, but I already despise her. Ron had told me that bellatrix had killed her cousin, Sirius Black, who is harry's godfather. Mira suddenly holds my hand and must've noticed that I'm angry.

"I know how you feel about her" she simply said with a grin, "I'm sure your prince charming won't let anything happen to you"

Of course I know that, I'm just afraid that the other malfoys won't like me and they might get mad at Draco. I don't want to be the reason of a family feud. As I look out the window, malfoy manor is already in sight covered with little snow. Mira and I went inside the well decorated house and Mrs. Malfoy welcomes us with open arms.

"Happy holidays, auntie!" Mira said cheerfully.

"Happy holidays too, Mira. And Leah, so delighted you'd be staying with us" she said while hugging me. She smelled like cinnamon.

I just shyly smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy for letting me stay"

"Oh, no more formalities dear. Call me aunt narcissa and I'm always happy to have you around" aunt narcissa, as that's what she wants me to call her, greeted regulus and Draco with hugs as they enter.

From the stairs at the left of the front door, I saw uncle alphard coming down, looking a bit stressed, but smiled as he hugged me.

"Leah, it's been awhile! Happy holidays" he said with his smooth voice.

I'm very happy to see him after a long time. He's such a sweet guy that he reminds me so much of my other brother, Chris. While everyone is almost busy talking to each other, another two people came down from the stairs in black. Without me noticing, aunt narcissa suddenly appeared beside me and gently pulled me towards the two strangers.

Aunt narcissa looked very blithe, "Lucius, Bella, this is Draco's girlfriend, Leah Wilson. This is my husband lucius and my sister bellatrix Lestrange"

I managed to curtsy politely to the two people I most likely would hate. Bellatrix shot me an enthusiastic smile while lucius seemed a bit distracted; maybe because he'll have to go back to jail someday.

"Such a charming face, Leah" bellatrix complimented.

I forced a smile and aunt narcissa pushed the both of them towards their kitchen, "Excuse us dear as we prepare dinner"

They prepare dinner? I thought they have house elves to do that. Well, I really care less and I just looked around their living room. The whole place is glittering with gold and green colored decors.

At the buffet table are rows of many family pictures of the malfoys and the blacks. I assume that the picture is taken a few years ago when Sirius was still alive. I looked at him and felt something very heavy in my chest. I never knew him too, but harry told me wonderful things about him. How much fatherly like he is towards him.

"Hey"

I turned around to find Draco already wrapping his arms around me and flashed a smile.

I smiled and looked back at the pictures, "It's nice that your family is here to celebrate Christmas with you"

He didn't answer right away. He also looked at the picture then he smirked, "Yes, it is"

"I wonder when will be the time that _my_ family would be complete for Christmas"

Now that I know that my mom is somehow still breathing, I want dad to know it so we could all live as one happy family. In my whole life, my Christmas was never perfect. Something was always missing.

"I'm sure it'll be soon" Draco said.

Bellatrix came out of the kitchen cheerfully, carrying a bowl of fresh garden salad.

"Dinner's ready!" she said.

The long dinner table in the dinner area is suddenly full of delectable food I have never seen in my entire life. Plates and other utensils fly around as Aunt Narcissa sets the table with the help of her wand. Mira and Draco already decided that I'll be sitting between them so there'll be no arguments. Draco's parents sat on both ends of the table, while bellatrix, Uncle alphard, and regulus are across. Everybody starts to get food and Mira keeps on putting a lot of food on my plate.

"I hope you like the food, my dear" Aunt Narcissa said when she saw me put the spoon in my mouth.

Unfortunately, the one I put in my mouth has a lot of bell pepper, which I am allergic to. But I still ate it just to show her that I'm grateful.

I swallowed hard before I could answer, "It's very delicious"

While eating, I accidentally saw a glimpse of Uncle alphard and lucius muttering at each other. The both of them seem to be arguing; by the way Lucius clutches his knife. For a moment, they stopped talking and lucius looked at me and I instantly looked away.

What could they be talking about secretly? Could it be something that might harm harry? Has uncle Alphard turned to a…death eater?

God, why am I even thinking about such stupid things? It's a holiday, I shouldn't be thinking such things and rather enjoy the moment. My curiosity finally disappeared when Mira served a slice of fudge cake.

"That's a payment for the one you missed before" she said and winked.

That was like the most amazing dinner I've had! I am so full that Mira and I stayed in the living room to rest. Bellatrix passed by us, smiled, and went to look for Uncle Alphard and lucius. Come to think of it, the both of them disappeared after dinner. They don't actually seem to be in a Christmas spirit. No one talked to me much, which is kind of good.

"Hey Leah" Mira said while covering her mouth as she yawns, "I feel sleepy with all the food I ate. You know my weakness"

Yeah, when Mira eats a lot of sweets, she feels so sleepy.

"Yes, I know. Just go to bed now" I told her.

She got up lazily and walked up the stairs, "See you tomorrow, Leah"

"Yep. Goodnight"

On the contrary, I also felt sleepy with the cold weather and the heat coming from the fireplace. Back in our house in California, we also have a fireplace. I remember when I was only, I think six years old, and I'd wait in front of the fireplace for Santa Clause. As I stare blankly, aunt narcissa came and joined me in the sofa.

"Draco is busy fixing his room for you" she said calmly.

My eyes almost popped. "I-I'm sleeping in his room?"

"It seems to me he doesn't want you to be away from him"

But still, sleeping with him is--- is kind of strange.

"I'm happy his father could join us for the holiday" She suddenly changed the topic.

"Uh, yeah. After what had happened at the order. He was said to be working with---_him_."

I think I shouldn't have mentioned that.

Aunt narcissa is also staring at the orange and red flame that made her eyes sparkle. "Yes, that's what the ministry was saying" she said.

"W-well, is he not?"

"No"

That's the first time I heard her lie and a good one too. Of course her husband is a death eater, but I have no intention on arguing about it. That's harry's job. I leaned back on the sofa and also stared at the flame from the fire place. There's silence all of a sudden.

"I don't understand why there's people who isn't content with what they have" I finally snapped. "I mean, I know I'm not rich and not very good with magic, but I'm okay with how I live my life. I don't ask for more and accepts all I have"

Uh-oh, I should try to control my freedom of expression a bit more. Aunt Narcissa is looking at me amused.

"Sorry, I-I didn't know what happened. Sugar rush" I mumbled embarrassed and looked down.

"You're really different from other people Draco introduced" she said serenely.

Draco came down from the stairs and I hurriedly went to his side. My chest felt so heavy when I was alone with his mom.

"I'm sure Leah's tired, I'll take her to my room now" Draco told his mom.

Aunt Narcissa agrees and gently hugged us both and said goodnight. I went up along Draco to his room and my luggage is just at the foot of the bed.

"The bath is already ready for you" he reminded.

Oh great, just what I need. My allergy starts to show up and I'm feeling so itchy already. I took a few clothes from his closet and went straight inside the bathroom. It took me breathless. The whole bathroom smells like vanilla and mint then the bath tub is bubbling with white foam.

I started to take off my clothes and went in the warm bubble bath. It feels so relaxing that I rest my eyes for awhile.

Strangely, I see the malfoys differently than Harry and the others. For me, they're just like any other humble and loving family. They treat me as one of them. I could already imagine what harry would say, _that's because they still don't know who you are. It's just a matter of time until Draco spills out your true identity!_

Sigh. I know that it's true, that I'm just hiding my true identity from them. It makes me even wonder if I could be with Draco for a long time. Then I remembered another thing; it's nearly the end of the school year. I haven't noticed it's been that quick. I don't really know if I still want to go back to California. Well, I want to spend more time with my mom, my friends, and Draco. Ugh. I sank under the foam and tried to hold my breath for at least ten minutes. I want to erase all the negative thoughts in my head.

After my under the sea moment, I dried myself and put on a red long sleeves shirt and pink pajama pants. I feel so refreshed when I got out and I saw Draco just came in. he seemed to have his bath in some other bathroom and he also looks refreshed wearing a white long sleeves shirt and gray pajamas. He looks so hot when his hair is kind of messy.

He lies down on the right side of the bed and I joined him with my arms around him.

"You don't know how happy I am to be here with you" he mumbled.

I looked at him and smirked, "Same goes for me"

Slowly, I went closer to reach his face and kissed him. He kissed me back and slowly pushed me down on the bed as he reclines on me. My fingers knotted on his blonde hair and once in awhile I gasp for air. I didn't want to stop, but Draco pulled back.

We are both breathing heavily and he lied back beside me again and hugged me tight.

"I love you so much" he whispered.

With those words, I fell asleep with a huge smile in my face.

The next day, the sun's light shines from the window and touched my skin. I moaned a bit and gently opened an eye. Christmas morning. I wanted to get up, but there's an arm around my waist. Quietly and carefully, I turned around to see Draco still sleeping. He looks as handsome as he sleeps and I touch his warm soft lips. I couldn't resist giggling that made him wake up.

"Sorry" I whispered.

Draco smirked without opening his eyes and mumbled, "Good morning"

"Good morning too"

The atmosphere is so relaxing that neither of us wanted to get up. Draco opened his eyes as I stroke his hair.

"Don't you want to know what santa has given you?" I asked teasingly.

He snorted, "He'll have to wait"

Suddenly, a loud knock disturbed us.

"Come on guys, it's Christmas!"

"What an annoying cousin I have" I heard him mutter and finally got up, "We'll be there in a minute!"

I also got up lazily and stretched my arms and legs. Draco is taking some clothes from the closet while he talks to me, "You can use my bathroom"

"Can I wear this?" showing him a white empire waist dress with puffy sleeves.

"You'll look like an angel" he said and left the room.

That was a yes, yes? Whatever, I'm going to wear it. Harry is actually the one who gave it to me, it's his Christmas gift. Surprisingly, he knows how to pick a dress or I'm guessing Hermione picked it. I hang the dress behind the bathroom door and I wash my face on the sink. I want to make sure to look presentable to them; a little powder on my face so I won't look pale, darker eyeliner to emphasize my green eyes, and a little lip gloss. See, I know how to fix myself without Mira. I put on the white dress and I let my hair hang loose with small braids on each side then clipped it around my head like a hippie. I went out of the bathroom, bare feet, and looked for the best foot wear from my luggage. Almost all of my shoes are sneakers and flats.

Perfect! I brought a silver ballet flats that glitters.

I took a sit on the edge of the bed when the door barged open by an excited Mira. When she saw me, her jaw slightly dropped.

"Wow, simply wow. You look like an angel!" she squealed and hugged me. "Okay, let's take a picture"

She took out; take note, a digital camera, from her purse. I pouted my lips as soon as it flashed.

"Why do you have a muggle camera?" seriously, it's unlike her.

Mira puts the camera back in her purse and grinned, "Your mom wants me to take pictures of you so your aunts can send it to your dad and brothers"

The both of us went down and I didn't notice last night that there is a big Christmas tree beside the stairs surrounded by presents.

"Merry Christmas!" bellatrix came out from nowhere and hugged me.

It sent chills down my spine when she did it. She's the one who nearly killed my friends, but here she is hugging me.

"Now, now Bella, don't crush her"

Bellatrix let go of me and frowned as aunt Narcissa and lucius came. "Cissy, you're such a killy joy"

Aunt Narcissa didn't listen to her and hugged me then looked at me, "Merry Christmas, angel"

"Uh, merry Christmas too. Where's Draco?" he just vanished.

"He's out with Regulus. But don't worry, he'll be back soon"

Mira excitedly turned me around so I am facing the big Christmas tree.

"See those presents? The wrappers are actually color coded; reds are mine, greens are Draco's, blues are regulus's, and yellows are yours"

Almost most of the presents are yellow, "I-I can't accept these"

"Of course you can" Mira came closer again so the others won't hear, "Some of them are from your family and the weasleys"

"Open Lucius and my gift first" Aunt Narcissa insisted with a warm smile.

I walked towards the pile of gifts and picked a small square one with their names on it. I took a sit on the stairs and carefully opened it. It's a black leather notebook with a key and gold quill.

"Draco mentioned that you're into writing" for the first time, lucius talked.

Writing has been my hobby and it turned to talent as I make boring things interesting. I'd usually send some of my works to newspapers and they pay me two hundred bucks everyweek. That's like eight hundred bucks a month!

I looked at Draco's parents gratefully, "Thank you very much"

Mira also starts to open her presents and I opened mine too. Cho and the girls sent me a big stuff teddy bear, the weasleys sent me a scarf, mom and my aunts sent me hoodies, and Shawn sent me a book about dating and a pineapple. Seriously, what's with him and pineapples?

"Here's my present!" bellastrix said in a high singing voice.

It's not really big, it just fit my palm. As I opened it, it's like a locket with a slytherin mark. Another chill down my spine, but bellatrix smiled.

"It's a family symbol since Salazar Slytherin is one of the greatest pure bloods" she said.

"T-thank you, bellatrix"

When I am putting it inside the leather notebook, Draco and regulus finally arrived with red cheeks. It must've been really cold outside.

"You're late, we already started to open our gifts" Mira sneered like a little girl.

Mira's brother, regulus, took off his coat and grinned. "Sorry---wow, Leah, you look amazing!" his attention turned to me.

I slowly blushed and I saw Draco staring at me. I got up as soon as he walked towards me with a small present.

"Merry Christmas" he said.

His gift is in an elongated velvet box. I opened it, it was a necklace. The pendant is an oblong shaped silver piece with our initials and designs of roses and snowdrops around. He took it from my hand and volunteered to put it on me. I can't stop blushing and Aunt Narcissa looks like she's about to cry with our saccharine moment.

"I'll treasure this always" I said as soon as it's hooked.

He left me for a moment to talk to his mom and I'm, well, gone back to sitting on the stairs. Eventually I had to stand up again when Lucius approached.

"May I talk to you privately?"

We both left the living room and went to the deserted tea room. My heart starts to beat faster as I'm alone with this death eater.

He spoke first. "I must say you have made some changes in our household"

"What do you mean?" I really don't have an idea with the changes that I caused.

"Draco, I haven't seen him this happy before, even my wife"

"So, it's a good change?"

"Yes, it is. And if you've been reading the papers, I'm off to Azkaban again" his voice was cold but turned normal again. "At that moment, may you do me a favor?"

Lucius looked serious as he waits for my reply. I gulped. "Uh, sure"

"Love Draco and Narcissa while I'm gone. My family is everything to me and I won't know what I'll do if something happens to them"

The way he said it, he was so sincere. He really loves his family more than anything else. It really is strange for me to see the other side of the malfoys.

I slowly smiled and took his hand, "That's something you don't need to tell me anymore, sir. I will love them dearly like my own family"

"Thank you, that's very nice to hear." Then he smiled as he listens to the jingle of small bells from the living room. "This year is a really different carol than before"


	10. Chapter 10

The New Year had already passed and I already turned seventeen. As I walk the quiet halls of Hogwarts, with my back pack, I remember the day I arrived wounded from the forest. For once, I didn't regret coming here. No one is in the hallways since everyone is in the great hall. Besides, it _is_ the last day. I'm wearing a long brown shirt, yellow ¾ Capri pants, and yellow sneakers as I entered the noisy great hall. Students from different houses hug their friends and exchange gifts. I made my way to the Gryffindor table and sat beside my beloved harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Are you excited to go home?" harry asked me.

Excited isn't the best term. "Uh, my dad is probably going to kill me for suddenly leaving and a little excited to dump Kevin personally. How about you, are you excited?"

Harry looked at me annoyed for asking, but I just hugged and kissed him a lot. Everyone gets their things ready as we all prepare to take the train.

"Ms. Wilson" Prof. Mcgonagall called.

I told harry and the others to go on while I approach my favorite teacher. "Yes professor?"

"Dumbledore wishes to know if you're interested to come back here"

I didn't need to think anymore, "Yes, I will be back for sure"

"Very well, that's all I need to know. Have a safe trip" she said and left.

I ran towards the train with my luggage and saw hagrid giving some freshmen some directions.

"Bye Hagrid" I called out to the giant.

Hagrid turned around, looked down, when he saw me. He smiled. "Oh, it's yeh Leah. Make sure yeh have a safe trip nex' year, alrigh'?"

"I'll make sure of that"

Then, a few meters from hagrid is my mom. She's looking at the windows hoping to see me in one of the compartments. I hugged her tight when she saw me behind her. I didn't want to let her go anymore and I felt her kiss my head.

"Have a safe trip, okay? And be good" she reminded me.

"I'll miss you a lot, mom" the words cracked up a bit.

Mom smirked and tucks my hair behind my ear, "Me too, dear. But we'll be seeing each other next school year or I can visit your aunts"

"I'd rather like you to appear on dad's doorsteps"

Mom folds her arms and sighed, "That'll be the cause of his death, I swear. But, I'll make sure to let him know that I'm still here"

The train is about to leave and I ran in and looked for harry in the compartments. As always, he's sitting beside Ron and across Hermione.

"Will you be going straight home to California?" Hermione asked as I sit beside her.

She really wants me to go visit her in London, but I just don't have the time.

I Drew a deep breath. "Yeah, I have to. I have to face my dad"

"Good luck with that" Ron muttered while eating some chocolate cauldron.

I played with my necklace as I listen to Hermione's plans for the summer when someone knocked. It was Luna.

"Hi Luna" we all greeted her.

Luna, as always, has her melancholic smile and faced me, "Someone wants to give you this"

A note. "Who's it from?"

"Don't really know"

She said goodbye and left.

Hermione leaned beside me as I open the note.

Sixteen

Hmm, strange, I don't recognize the writing at all.

Ron looks confused, "Sixteen? What does it mean by that?"

Obviously it's not about my age because I just turned seventeen last January eight.

"Maybe it's a compartment number?" Hermione suggested.

That's it, a compartment number! I quickly got up and walked at the narrow and crowded corridor. A lot of people are walking towards my direction, usually in groups, that I have to squeeze myself. Let's see now, hmm, 13…14…15…and 16! The small blind is down that I couldn't see who is inside. I knocked twice and waited for an answer. None. Rather than leaving, I slowly slid the door slightly open and peeked. Sitting on the bench, sleeping with his head leaning on the window, is Draco. I should've known.

Quietly, I went in and closed the door behind me and sat beside him. Three months without him would be pretty dull.

"I'm glad you came back" he mumbled, his eyes still close.

Well, what do you know? Vampires and werewolves have a use after all. I better remember thanking them. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be back in Hogwarts.

"Are you going to miss me?" I asked softly.

Draco instantly opened his eyes with an annoyed expression, "That's a very stupid question, Leah. You know I would"

I just want to make sure. But I'm not content with it and Draco noticed that there's still something distracting me.

"Do you mind telling me what's in that head of yours" he asked.

"Well" I really don't know how to say it. "Are you certain that I'll be the only girl you'll love? I mean, we're still young, both seventeen. Are you sure that I'm the one for you?"

"Do you have your doubts?" his voice, hurt.

"I don't' but someday, your family would know about me and they wouldn't like it at all. They'll hate you too. I don't want your family to be mad at you"

Draco drew a deep breath and gently holds my face with his hands, "Don't worry about them too much. You're the _only_ girl I love and I intend you to be my, well, wife, someday. There'll never be goodbyes, you understand"

His words gave me hope and I rest my head on his chest.

"Tomorrow is going to be a dull one, I assume" Draco said.

I sighed. "Mine too; I never want to be separated from you again"

Draco tilted my chin and I looked into his bluish gray eyes. I want it to leave an imprint in my mind so I won't miss him much.

"Don't worry, it's not really goodbye" his soft lips met mine and I placed my arms around him.

Just as I was getting used to it, Draco pulled back with a grin.

"In the future, which I know would be with you, how many kids would you like to have?"

Is he serious? He's already talking about kids for crying out loud! I blushed with the topic and pulled my face.

"I- I don't know, but I want to have a boy and a girl"

Draco looked more excited, "Really, have you thought of possible names for your future kids?"

Surprisingly, I do.

"Well, let's assume that I'll really be with you at that moment, I'll like my daughter to be named as Cassiopeia since most of your relatives are named after constellations"

"And if it's a boy?"

I smiled. "If it's a boy, I'd like to name him after his father of course"

Draco is very pleased with what I said and starts to kiss me again.

After some intimate moment, Draco laid his head on my lap and I gently stroke his blonde hair. I couldn't stop admiring his perfect face.

"What's your summer plan?" he asked curiously.

Come to think of it, I have no plans yet. My past summers had always involved Kevin Doyle, bleh! But not this year.

"I don't know" I said softly and looks at him, "If dad wouldn't ground me, I might visit, my aunts. Mom said she might go there"

"Well, I'm sure I couldn't visit you, but I'll make sure to write to you"

"Really, you will?"

"Yes, I think that's what I'll do the whole summer"

"I'll be expecting that, all right?"

Draco smirked and pulled my head gently to kiss me, "I won't let you down"

The train starts to slow down and we fixed ourselves before leaving. The doors opened and we went out like the others. I saw harry and the weasleys waiting for me.

I faced Draco and hugged him tight one last time, "I'll miss you so much"

"Me too" he answered.

Slowly, I walked backwards waving at him until I finally reached the weasleys. Mr. weasley and the twins are busy helping out harry put our things in the cab while Mrs. Weasley kissed me hard, leaving, I think, a kiss mark on my cheek, before I went in the cab.

"You take care dear" she said.

"Yes, I will. By the way, thank you for the scarf you sent last Christmas"

"That's nothing, dear"

Harry made me go in first and he followed. I looked at the back window like a little kid and waved at the Weasleys happily. The cab starts to move and the weasleys can't be seen anymore.

"I'm sure _malfoy_ would miss you" harry emphasized Draco's name.

I sit down properly and smirked, "I'm sure he would. But like he said, no goodbyes"


End file.
